All you need is a Fortune Teller
by ForeverStonedInLove
Summary: The word love has been judged strongly by many of the characters throughout many plots and storylines, but what happens when they get it dramatically thrown at their direction and have no choice but to face it?
1. Emerald Eyes, don't tease his heart!

**Alright then this is my first ever Final Fantasy Seven fanfiction to be posted here by me! Reviews both lovely & harsh are welcomed strongly for they'll help me in the future. **

**Summary:** The word love has been judged strongly by many of the characters throughout many plots and storylines, but what happens when they get it dramatically thrown at their direction and have no choice but to face it? Pairings will be made but will of course develop while the story goes on, meaning I myself don't know who's going to pair up with who in the end and will just let the story take me to the answers. Hopefully you guys won't need to wait too long!

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

----------------------------------------------------

**Introduction - Emerald eyes, don't tease his heart!**

It was early morning. The ray of lights viciously attacked his eye lids as he raised an arm for his sight's protection and allowed a groan to escape his deeply thin yet dry lips. Parting them apart for a minute to mutter something, he finally chose not to waste his energy at cursing away at the sun when he could and indeed should start to get ready for the meeting with his other comrades over at the Shinra building, or was it at the Healin' lodge? His memory was of course playing tricks at him and he had no time to be the victim. Racing about the apartment, he began pacing wondering how he should start his day; finally he decided upon having the glorious and steaming wonders of the brown liquid he called Coffee.

The Coffee kicked quite quickly after the first sip as he finally felt the sensation which would soon lead as to what Tseng calls the 'Hyper phase.' Both disturbing and annoying to people who have known Reno only at those times, he always of course gave the credit of the energy to run around like a lunatic everyday to the very simple status of Coffee, how he adored it for the things it had done for him. For if he never knew of the miracle drink he wouldn't have been able to commit such a crime as the one he plotted on almost every one in the Shinra building including Hojo.

Gently but carelessly leaving the empty mug in the sink, he let out a soft yawn and looked around. He was stalling, yes stalling. He did not wish to get out of the comfort of his apartment and enter the tiring world outside, he wanted to kick back and relax not chase after some Looney who was after his boss or go through a whole meeting with the extension of an hour long of Tseng's everyday speech.

Drumming his fingers against his leg he soon stared down at his attire, lifting up a patch he raised it underneath his nose to go through the smell test. It had failed, quite poorly. But what annoyed him was the fact that he had already taken a shower the other day and somehow successively smelt as if he hasn't…Oh, now he remembered; he was out drinking all night.

The feeling and taste of the liquor hitting against his taste buds a few hours ago still felt new as he was of course wondering on the new question; what had he exactly done last night? The memories was fuzzy, but then again so was every other night when he chose to go have a round of drinks with Rude & Elena and sometimes occasionally Tseng if he wasn't busy with paper works. He needed Rude, silent as his partner chose to be sometimes; he always seemed to get the dirt from the bald headed figure about what mischief he had caused while his brain chose to take a quick nap and only wake up to say foolish things.

Noting on the fact that he woke up in his own bed and not on his couch; he guessed yesterday must have been one of his good days when his drunk self chose not to cause too much trouble and just splatter a bit of insults and maybe get a punch or two before heading home. For all he knew, it must have been for the reason of something about his wallet being empty and him clinging like a monkey onto Laney's arm begging for a drink to be bought for him that he wasn't drunk; how absurd it was to remember that and not how many drinks he had instead. Resting a palm against his temple, he noted the hangover headaches had still not chosen to erupt yet; he just prayed they wouldn't attack him in the worst timing. Patting wildly at his pants for the search for the remedy, he finally gave up and resorted upon taking a shower.

Half an hour had passed, and in half an hour he had caused more trouble then he expected a monkey could with a box of dozen eggs. He had chosen a new but still crumpled suit to put on but he was crouching on the bathroom floor as his hands were against his temple and he winced in the pain coming hard and rocked himself gently back and forth as if it would help allow the pain to leave him faster. Let's refresh why he was in that position and suffering; everything was going according to plan, he had got jumped out of the shower when he heard the familiar door bell, making his way quickly as it was a habit to him to always run to the door; he failed to be cautious upon the wet floors leading him to slip. Getting up he smashed his head against the sink and ended up crouching on the ground when the pain was finally coming, damn did he always hate the headache that thumped against his forehead the day after he had a drinking fiesta.

He had in the end been able to take some pills and fix himself up from the slip up just recently. Looking around the room, he wondered what to do next when it finally hit him; he had forgotten about the doorbell! Making his way to the knob, he turned it before wondering why it wouldn't grant his wishes to open; he was locked in! Kicking hard at the doorway, he had agreed on head butting onto the door but luckily found the reason why it wouldn't open; he forgot to unlock the locks. Sheepishly looking out; he found the hallway to be quite empty…That was until his eyes fell on the tan colored A4 sized envelope before him.

"Must be something from Tseng or Rufus" he muttered slightly loudly as he made his way once more inside and shut the door before him. Staring at the envelope as his fingers skillfully attacked for opening it; his free hand pushed off all the newspaper pages, cigars and bottles of beer from his couch to make a spot for him that he soon sat on while he stared inside for the content of what was in the object he held.

Looking closely you could catch a glimpse of red, maroon and crimson all layered up upon the figures head in a messy state as many strands stuck up in many directions but the only neat part of it was the ponytail he tied just recently which was of course very close to being as messed up as the stuck up strands in the front. His pale face held small and hard to locate freckles on the bridge of his nose. Why yes his suit, if you compared him among his work partners you would have expected them to be working for different occupations from the way they were dressed. It was lost for words the suit of the red head but then again that was how the person was, he found comfort the key to his sight even if he ended up to look like a piece of scrap. But the most object about this fellow that made him stand out mostly for was his soft yet deep emerald mako enhanced eyes which were at that exact time scanning at the sheet of paper that held few number of words he kept reading them over and over as if trying to find the meaning behind them…That was of course before he heard the familiar ring then tickling vibration in his pants pocket as his PHS held a message and he carelessly pulled It out to see what it held for him this time.

"Meeting canceled, come over to Seventh Heaven. Love Laney" it read as it also held little amount of words but he could easily read behind the words from that messages; Laney and the others must have something to do with the letter he just got.

Stumbling onto the ground as he searched for the prized possessions, he let a smirk curl upon his face as he tugged at a rod and metal box and roughly dumped them in his pocket not caring that his PHS could get damaged. Making his towards the door; he stared one last time at the letter before shaking his head and allowing himself to laugh softly at the sheet. It was a prank letter, he knew no one he felt so strongly who matched the person the letter described. It was a joke he figured by either Elena or one of the Avalanche members…Why did he have a feeling the ninja loud mouth was the master mind of it all?

Tossing the sheet at the ground he pulled the wooden door and closed it behind him. Still inside his apartment, a sheet with three words written in a beautiful yet soft handwriting read the following;

"She'll love you"

**-ToBeContinued-**


	2. Chitchat always leads to trouble

**Alright then, I was able to post in the second chapter to the fanfiction today, hope you enjoy it! Two canon characters are introduced in this chapter; Ms. Kisaragi & Ms. Lockhart! D**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

**Chapter One – Chitchat always leads to trouble**

Tifa Lockhart went on with the morning routine, pouring away a mug of tea…Well to be honest; it was counted upon two mugs as she soon proceeds on pushing the second one to the person whose eyes were keen onto, and even slightly boring into her back. Now it was Tifa's turn to stare back at the person as she rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly while watching the visitor drink away many sips at a time. She resorted to waste time on noticing the place was quiet besides the sound of the hot liquid being pulled in and footsteps outside the building, the bar could be close early on this rate for the day for her joy.

Resting her elbows against the counter, a finger chose to wisely draw around the top of her gray mug while she waited for her guest to say something. Speaking of guests, was it possible to call one on that possible name when the 'guest' chose to unexpectedly barge in and accuse the dark brown haired female of a crime she just recently found herself to be a victim of too?

She allowed a soft yet gently smile capture her face as she remembered the awkward moment that left the intruder in an awkward position after everything was explained, she was sure her other companions would enjoy the story when they all gathered around for their weekly visit.

"Sorry…For attacking you like that, Tiff" the voice erupted her thoughts as she stared at her talking customer and waved the subject off.

"It was nothing a little bit of news won't fix" she teased as she crossed her arm and nodded at the arms of the person she was having a conversation with, "So what's yours say?"

"Yuffie the great ninja does not let out a secret to just anyone" the said person noted as she seemed serious for a mere moment before allowing her face to shine with her grin and continuing to speak, "I mean imagine my shock when I saw it…I was in a phase screaming nonsense out loud like 'What the hell!' and such worried a pervert was stalking me until I finally pushed that I was thinking nonsense and it was a harming prank from one of you guys. I'm just thankful Barret wasn't there for then I'd be limping here from his rage of my screams" Yuffie was of course more interested in answering questions in a much stronger description then others would with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Crossing her legs upon the stool she sat on she waited to see Tifa's reaction.

"Guess the staff weren't too happy to find out one of their guests were quite a nosy one" She teased while refraining herself from laughing too much and referred to simple giggles here and there.

"You know me too well"

"So you never answered my question…."

"I wasn't planning on answering it" the ninja noted as she seemed to hold the description of an assassin; her clothing style was quite simple but unique. She chose with no fuss upon wearing tan shorts and a purple tank top with white sneakers. Her raven hair was length wise quite short for someone of her ranks as it stuck viciously over the place as she had forgotten to fix her hair in the morning when rushing over to discuss with Tifa a matter she was picky on. To hold the finishing touches she allowed a purple & white striped bandana to rest calmly and not too tightly against her forehead. This description would once not fit for a princess of a large populated country; but Ms. Kisaragi was due to change that simple fact.

"Very well, does that mean you want to see mines?" Tifa asked calmly as she swiped away at a stubborn mark left on a table nearest to the counter by a drunk, arrogant and fast figure the other day.

"What do you think?" Yuffie said still holding her grin as she clasped her hand together waiting to see her prize.

"It's over there in the first drawer behind the counter, do you mind looking for it?" Tifa asked as she looked back at Yuffie's direction as she once more tried swiping away the imperfection of her bar.

"Nope" the female stated as she jumped off ungracefully and jumped behind the table before crossing her arm while her gray eyes searched underneath her….Bingo, her treasure was found.

Clasping upon the item she made her way back to the front and chose to sit on the table her friend was due to clean at such a time while she looked up for a moment wanting to mention something before seeing the object of desire for herself.

"What do you think it is…?" The ninja chirped hoping to get an answer as the curiosity was indeed like the cat; killing her.

"A joke, scam and maybe not…Who knows. All we do know is that you and I have gotten a different or alike replica each; for all we know there could be more that received it too" Tifa muttered as she finally gave up on the mark and sat down opposite the raven haired girl before her.

"It would be kind of nice if it wasn't a joke and it is really about some one" Yuffie said before letting out a laugh, no; that would be impossible for the fact that almost half the people she knew of the opposite sex were too immature.

"Fat chance"

"Yeah, but a ninja can dream"

"So true" Tifa teased as she nodded at the sheet of paper as a gesture for her dear friend to read its content and rested her cheek in her hand showing lack of sleep from the other night; not that it stopped her from working and having a chat of course.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Yuffie stammered sheepishly as she shook her head and looked downwards at the paper, _same deep handwriting_ she thought as her eyes soon focused on the words, or better yet the sentence.

"Not like mine" she stated to Tifa as she continued holding the piece of paper that did not belong to her as she wished to read the line once more.

"Should have known, pass it over" the older one of the duo mentioned as she was soon handed the same exact sheet of paper with the same handwriting given to her, this paper was indeed not hers.

"Yours is better" Yuffie mentioned trying to break the ice of the silent moment as she let out a second laugh before shaking her head. "This is so confusing" she whined with a sigh and looked once more at the paper that belonged to the person facing opposite her.

"No yours-" Stopping halfway of her speech to look up, the familiar yet unexpected sound of the wooden door's squeaking sound reached her ears as her eyes soon darted at the doorway.

Dropping the paper for a moment as she also looked up, Yuffie turned around her seat to notice the new figure(s) that had just recently entered the scene.

"Can I help you?" Tifa asked calmly as she stood up with her fingers still intact against the wooden table as she stared at each person of the new coming group.

"You could help with telling me what you've got a hold of over there" one of the figure stated the objective quite quickly as soon enough the sight of a weapon was found upon the persons hand, it was a gun.

**-ToBeContinued-**


	3. Guardian Angel

**Let's keep the cliff hanger going with Tifa & Yuffie and move the narration towards what going on with the mysterious and silent character in Avalanche; Vincent Valentine. I find this chapter to be my favorite for it being cute; hopefully you'll see what I saw too!**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- Guardian Angel**

_**Wake up….**_

_I have never been asleep to contribute to that order…_

_**Then explain how you act so sleep-like?**_

_I have no concern on what the question might mean…._

_**Why so quiet, Vincent? Live up a bit; get annoyed-**_

_So you could come out and cause more trouble?_

_**Harsh but true**_

_Alas I stay right…_

Those crimson eyes, they chose to wander around the horizon he had chosen to be sorted upon. His thoughts were all jumbled in his head wandering around viciously like electricity as it soon collided with the voice in his mind. How that voice seemed to always cause him trouble and pain, it yearned to come out and taste the world before having fun destroying it; it was Vincent's job upon keeping it locked in.

Those eyes, the said crimson eyes; they wandered around more fidgety then the previous moment as his head was positioned down. He was deep in thought of a topic that indeed troubled him so very dearly. He chose to be positioned upon the ground as his fingers curled at the ground grasping a piece of it as he would at a stress ball.

Finally, the crimson windows stopped looking around and lay upon one horizon location; north. Her beauty, such beauty could not been overpowered by none in the eyes of the man sitting there. He had once loved her, yes. But did he ever move on from his love to her? No.

"Lucrecia" he didn't expect the words to appear against his own will as they came out from his lips unexpectedly as if he was giving a forced push. Her natural presence, she was so soft…So delicate yet so troubled. Her face expressions read easily of one holding a burden.

It was almost as if…He could hear her, repeating the same syllables over and over hoping he'd understand the true meaning of her quote. He of course didn't allow it, he wished to only keep on listening to the beauty yet possible imagined voice that lurked ever so gently in his ears.

**Doesn't this indeed upset you? Poor girl, she didn't deserve to suffer…He doesn't deserve her.**

He shook his head, not to the question fired in his head but the whole fact that the little creature chose to invade his privacy and butt in; he could tell the soft aurora the object was giving out. It wanted Vincent to feel the anger of losing her and fool him that he was on Valentine's side…The rest would have been history if Vincent fell for the see through trick.

She was precious, like a treasure to him he did not wish to spoil by opening. Treasure, that word…Looking back for a moment from the object of desire he allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he remembered it clearly; _You will find her perfect enough to treasure._ He couldn't honestly believe he was still dwelling on the fact of that rubbish piece of paper he had found laying upon his feet after chasing after an intruder; it was obvious that the sheet was meant for him.

It had said that he would find her perfect, how true. But that was all that was noted, he was slightly dwelling on the point of why the letter didn't point out the point of view from Lucrecia; just his. He allowed himself to finally get up as he gave his full attention north wise once more.

_**She doesn't love Vincent, poor vampire…**_

_I let her go, she would be happier with the choice she was put in the end…_

_**So you think that she's better off….Then with you?**_

_Yes, saying upon that she doesn't deserve me would be foolish._

_**So what will you say, Valentine?**_

He tried to shake the topic off, he didn't wish to discuss with the creature for he was only doing it a favor. The monster devoured for gossip as Vincent had learned through past learning's; giving him what he wanted only gave Vincent more trouble in his hands to handle. He didn't know how, but he could tell that it was still waiting for a reply to the stated question; Vincent wondered whether he should reply or not.

He could remember it easily; the day had been his longest yet metaphorically speaking but maybe, even literally. He could remember her eyes so pure when he noticed her dance towards the Seventh Heaven. She had bought her way a stairway to heaven but returned back to earth.

That was what Vincent Valentine loved about her, she was the only one he could open up anything to. She could easily get herself in him and do the impossible and say a joke which would lead him to laugh. She could also get him to smile out of the blue over something that happened yesterday. The reason she could open him up so easily without trying? She was an angel to him, one so elegant and innocent. She was his angel, the softest and most touching person he ever spoke to; yes she was an angel to him.

Still standing tall as his eyes were set upon the north direction of him, he finally looked away before looking once more at the unknown object he had been eyeing the whole time. It shone so perfectly and beautifully as if Lucrecia was still held in there in her humble sleep. Tracing a finger against the crystal he once found her to rest in; he pulled his fingers off it and looked over his shoulder before shaking his head and still keeping his eye sight on the empty crystal.

_**You thought she came…**_

_Maybe there is a yes to the question and maybe there is a no…_

_**You never replied….**_

_I have replied just recently to you statement…_

_**No to my question…**_

_I have nothing to say, except…._

_**Except…?**_

_I am happy for her…_

He shook his head as he heard the nonsense of the creature in his head yell violently at him for being so foolish. He had just recently called her his angel, no person not vain or quite would be able to give up something as close as that.

He could hear her soft laugh when she was with him, she was happy and caring. She did not lose anything and was still close to the people she cared deeply for.

He could remember the first time he laid eyes on her hand in hand with Reeve Tuesti.

That was when it finally hit him, she was not his angel he had mistaken that point quite completely. She was his conscience and his good side on his shoulders; she was his protection and guidance. She was his guardian…His guardian angel.

**-ToBeContinued-**


	4. Chitchat always leads to trouble Part 2

**I stink at cliffhangers so I'm guessing I'd best continue the side of the story back in Seventh Heaven. Yes, many of the characters have yet not to be introduced; if you honestly wish to see someone really soon just send a request for me and I'll try my hardest to push the character in one of the already made locations for the story or push him in a new location…Okay? **

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three – Chitchat always leads to trouble - Part Two**

_Dropping the paper for a moment as she also looked up, Yuffie turned around her seat to notice the new figure(s) that had just recently entered the scene._

_"Can I help you?" Tifa asked calmly as she stood up with her fingers still intact against the wooden table as she stared at each person of the new coming group._

_"You could help with telling me what you've got a hold of over there" one of the figure stated the objective quite quickly as soon enough the sight of a weapon was found upon the persons hand, it was a gun._

She had seen the object of destruction being held tightly in a death gripping grip by the lankiest of the group. Yuffie curled her fingers around the wooden chair she had been sitting on before the people arrived. The ninja's sight had always been on the eyes of the gun holding person then the other two; her eyes told a story to the person as the message was clearly sent.

Her eyes finally stopped from boring into the emerald ones as she looked behind the person to notice a new person, the possible leader it seemed as he was given way by the first three to make his way towards Kisaragi and Tifa. The supposed leader had chosen to fix his eyes on neither girl as he had a feeling his comrade had sent the wrong message and felt embarrassed to explain himself to the mistake of someone under his supervision.

Finally stopping a few feet from Tifa and Yuffie, the leader looked down and shook his head when his lips finally parted to speak.

"I'm sorry for how Reno chose to welcome you, it seems like he has been trying to find a new greeting for a while these days; this is his latest" the person said with a soft smirk as if teasing the foolish red head in sight who stepped forward to the leader shaking the gun in his hand.

"Yo! I almost had them scared them like hell! Why'd you have to spoil everything, Tseng?" He whined angrily but of course refrained himself from going on when noticing the hard stare given to him by the named leader to keep his mouth shut.

"Reno, give me my gun back" the unusual scene seemed to unfold even more to the speechless brown haired girls as they noticed the bald headed figure who stood next to the blonde yet neatest person in the group.

The red head, shaking his head tossed the gun backwards at Rude's direction carelessly as he made his way to a seat towards the two; he chose to sit next to the ninja.

"Damn it Reno! You almost launched it at my head!" A new voice came in as it was none other then the petite figure of the group, her blonde bangs hung loosely underneath her left eyes before she pushed it behind her ear to see better, it had seemed like she was just recently running most probably after someone.

Shaking his head from the comment thrown at him, Reno of course chose to barge in the possible conversation with the two girls who seemed to be holding a conversation that had most probably started before he and his friends came along.

"Apologies for the noise, we'll just order a drink then I'll promise we'll leave or I'll deal with Reno myself" Tseng muttered formally as he stood waiting for permission to sit down unlike his arrogant partner who just rudely chose his seating location without any invites to do so.

"No It's alright, you guys can stay here for as long as you wish; we have no reason to kick you guys out" finally one of the two spoke as it was Tifa who had still chosen to stand before waving at the three chairs she pulled to the table occupied by Reno & Yuffie then invited the other three to join them as she settled upon her previous seat.

The three suited figures that chose to previously stand waiting for something to happened quietly shuffled upon their assigned seats as if children hoping not to get on a bad side of a new teacher. For many minutes after everyone was comfortably upon a chair an awkward silence attacked them before the nosey of the bunch; Reno chose to erupt it with a simple gesture…A poke.

"What's in that paper?" He asked the female sitting next to him as he softly poked her in the shoulder and stared at the sheet she left on her lap just recently. Reno of course only chose to be quite rude was for the fact that he didn't seem to notice her shruiken and thought of it as a free pass to make her life or hour in her life a living hell without getting hurt, which was Reno's talent from the many proofs as Rude & Tseng have chosen to black list him from entering their office back at headquarters for fear he may try to throw a fast one at them while they were in a middle of something quite important.

Sadly of course the hyper fellow forgot one point; Yuffie Kisaragi was his mirror.

"Why'd you like to know?" She fired at him slightly annoyed that he barged in a private conversation.

"Kisaragi, don't let me swipe it off your hands"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Reno, don't" Slightly taken back by the third person in the conversation, he gave a nod to Tseng's threat and leaned back against his chair, his actions were of course followed by another age of awkward silence with a few sneezes and clearing of throats interrupting the cricket hearing silence once in a while. Finally Yuffie placed the sheet of paper on the table.

"Are you behind it?" She asked no one in concern hoping she would receive an answer quite soon.

"No" Reno stated flatly as he was followed by three shakes of the head of his comrades each doing the action after the other.

"Then who is?" Elena asked out of the blue as she waited for her reply that she prayed would come soon; hearing the voice of the fellow sitting next to her brought both a smile and expression of relief on her face.

"It's impossible to find out, there are numerous people who we're all linked to all us of us…Anyone could be the culprit" Tseng commented before noticing Reno shake his head.

"Enough of the drabbles, it's making me think too hard; I can here for a drink and that's what I'm praying to receive; right partner?" Reno asked nudging hard at the shoulder of the silent man who chose not to say another syllable but watch as the red head chose to elbow him.

Of course the silent 'partner' chose to say nothing and stay true to his said nickname.

While keeping an eye upon Tifa who chose to listen to the emerald eyes rude comment and serve drinks; the wutain of the suited allies tilted his head slightly as if deep in thought. He honestly didn't know why it bothered him so or that he itched to solve the mystery behind the letters; could it be for the fact that he wanted to know who the person was that was discussed on his sent sheet?

"You said it could be anyone, true?" Yuffie asked popping away any of Tsengs thoughts as he looked up staring quite confused for a moment before nodding to her question which gave Yuffie the permission to continue. "'We could get everyone like Barrett and the gang to come over and stuff and you know find out who it is!" She stated her suggestion quite confidently but was soon seen to have it crushed when she had noticed Rude open his mouth to say something.

"That would be impossible" he muttered under his breath but of course noticed Yuffie catch his words for her ears were perked right up with deep interest.

"Why?" She asked defending her suggestion quite strongly as she wished for nothing to stop it from happening.

Rude of course chose to fidget in his position as he looked around behind the blue shades that covered his infamous eye color as they searched to see if anyone would answer the question instead of him; he had never like conversations and loved to hear the word small talk.

Finally he gave in with a soft sigh and began explaining his wisdom, "It is too much of a coincidence if every single person we knew were all able to attend a meeting for the fact of the number of people we are talking about and that coincidence does not exist so as I mentioned previously; it's impossible."

"And why is coincidence impossible? I believe in it!" The raven haired female whined angrily as she watched Tifa hand out the drinks and resort back to her seat.

"Because it's faith that is real, not coincidence" Tifa said finishing Rude's answer much to his happiness and relief of not having to, shudder, have an actual long conversation with the second most known talkative person he knew beside Reno; Yuffie Kisaragi.

"This is too easy…Something is fishy" Elena stated as she found it as she explained too unusual for it to be that simple that they had already conducted to a conclusion.

"Are you implying that one of us is lying and is Mr. or Ms. Match who had been sending the letters?" Reno asked from his point of view as he sipped away his drink and previously chose to occupy on it for the moment as that meant he was going to be quiet while he sipped away.

"No…It's just…"

"Just what Laney? Because if you mean that your head hurts, then I'm alongside you with"

"Oh…."

Pushing his chair aside as he stood up, he kept his eyes on each person around him for a few seconds before jumping to the next. When he was done he turned around and began his way to the door before the red head felt the stern voice of first in command speak.

"Reno; where do you think you're rushing off to?"

He thought about it for a moment as he stood there with his backs to them; finally turning around he gave a nod towards the sheet of paper, "It's a pathetic time waster, for all we know some dumb kid must have put us up to his shenanigans; you can all stay here and try to figure out it's true meaning and all, I'm leaving for my date with this beauty" he stated as he pulled out a destruction stick and flicked away at the lighter.

"I thought you quit"

"Tried to but failed miserably" Reno said with a smirk to his dear silent friend as he finally pushed the door open and left the others staring at the paper he left a comment on, Yuffie of all was fidgeting. She had an idea on who the paper was talking about for her; but she wasn't sure if she should mention it; finally she spoke.

Finally imitating the departed red heads moves, she noticed the confused looks of others as they wandered why she chose to stand up.

"Reno's right, we could stay here and worry all we like on who it might be; I chose that path, but I think I have a lead on who my sheet is talking about" She said pushing her chair back against the table while she waited for someone to say something before she left.

"Who is it Yuffie?" Elena finally asked as she noticed no one else chose to reply, but she of course noticed the soft smile lay upon Lockhart's face; she knew who Yuffie was talking about.

"Rufus!"

**-TOBECONTINUED-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ichi-nana-hachi – That's so sweet love, I'm glad your enjoying yourself . As for Vinnie; Lucrecia is his guardian angel while his angel is….-SPOILER- Guess you'll have to wait to see who it is! XD**


	5. The Hidden Truth

**Alright here's the possibly shortest chapter with Cait Sith & Red XII. That's all I'm saying! XD **

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four – The Hidden Truth**

He kept his grumbling continuous and clear for anyone in hearing distance to understand why he looked so confused and pitiful. His hands were hung loosely as they felt being dragged by the small object as they seemed no interest to their master.

His face was left looking downwards as if in shame of doing something wrong, ignoring his companion in his walk; he acted quite selfishly as if no one honestly cared that he was having a terrible day.

As for his companion, he was quite annoyed at being ignored when he was only trying to help and cheer the person up due to his unhelpful conscience. Shaking his head with disbelief, he stayed his distance from his partner fearing that the person might unleash his anger at him.

The miserable of the two finally stopped in his path of circles in the deserted desert and looked behind finally giving his acquaintance face.

"I can't believe I lost them!" The miserable cried as he placed his hands…No paws at his face with a sigh.

"It wasn't your fault, the wind captured them" the annoyed one commented wisely as he walked over closer to his friend thinking it was safe now.

"How the hell is there suppose to be wind in a desert you dumb mutt!" The person cried before biting his lips and muttering an apology for jumping at him when it wasn't his fault.

Accepting the apology, the 'mutt' chose to walk around as if inspecting the horizon for something to cheer his friend up, finally he gave up and restored on sitting.

Following after the mutt chose sit; he himself launched onto the ground and clasped his hands on his face while he looked at the ground with sadness.

"We'll look for it after the sun stops beaming at us; we need to rest from that terrible goose chase" the first to sit commented as he stared at the cloudless sky avoiding the sun's glare as he remembered being forced to run after the possessions that were now lost.

"It wasn't a gust of wind, I remembered it perfectly, Red XII" the supposedly feline complained as he seemed of course too hopeless to talk to anyone with nicknames and flatly just addressed them by their name.

"I honestly couldn't remember I was too busy keeping my head at the ground to make sure I don't trip on anything from then fast run you forced me to do" Red stated as he was pointing out that he wished to know the story from the eyes of his feline friend.

"I don't know how you survive without the help of anyone" the cat commented forgetting to play out the scene to the said Red.

"Does that mean you'll tell me what happened?" The red creature asked with ears definitely perked up as he for once had interest in what the other creature had to say.

"Very well, listen well; for I'm not repeating myself!" As Cait Sith began his infamous story….

It had only taken a few seconds from both figure's life as the feline waved his arms manically as he played out the scene that Red had chosen not to have taken part in but yearned to hear. Finally finishing, he fell to the ground with a blow and clasped his hands widely across his small chest.

"That sounds absurd, why are you telling me lies?"

"It's true! I swear upon all my nine lives that it was!" Cait Sith cried angrily as he shook his head and looked around.

"But why would the person need _them?" _Thirteen asked still not believing the whole story as it took a lot of convincing for him.

"That's what I'd like to know, they were so precious to me; they just had to be taken away from me…" He muttered softly as he finally felt the familiar breeze hit his face that soon changed to one shaking as if listening to something told to him, finally his mouth was shaped into an 'o' as Red noticed the little scene and wondered what in the world was going on.

"I'm praying that you'll explain to me why you look so…Convinced?"

"Treasures to others, prizes for me" Cait Sith stated with a smirk as he ran away with the idea in the sentence in his head, "Come on! This plan's going to make me rich!" He cried happily as Red chose to stare at him unusually and shake his head when he noticed the feline trip with excitement.

"He's lost it" he stated to himself as he looked at the sky once more before going over to help pick up his companion in the roller coaster trip that he had been dragged upon.

"I'm alright!" The creature that had fell onto the sand pit said quickly as he jumped up avoiding the wrath of his friend's flame tail. "Hey! Watch where you put that thing! You could have burnt me alive!" He whined angrily as he brushed away the unwanted sand from his black & white fur.

"Yes, you always were" Thirteen muttered sarcastically as he waved his tail in annoyance before looking quite innocent when the cat noticed what he had planned upon doing. "I was actually planning on doing so, and is that a threat I hear from you if I do commit on trying to burn you alive?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"You monster…And that innocent act was fake all this time! And yes I'm sending out a threat to you if you even throw a spark at me!" The cat comment with a tongue sticking out annoyingly at the flamed tail.

"And what kind of threat would that be? You'll throw screws and batteries at me? I'm sure I would recover from those mere mechanic objects you hold" Red teased before walking past the cat north without stopping to see if he was alright or needed help from the recent fall.

"Why do I stick myself with the strangest people?" The cat thought as he soon noticed his friend walk away and chased after him as they both were heading north wise.

**-TOBECONTINUED-**


	6. Reno's Secret

**Guess I'd start hinting more of the couples, eh? 3**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five – Reno's Secret**

His cigar lighted at his command as he inhaled the toxic nicotine and soon enough exhaled it, the routine followed several times as he made his way through the morning crowd. He had chosen to linger next to the bar for a few minutes to hear the conversation of the people he left and then leave; a few things said while he was gone by the Turks and two Avalanche members brought a frown upon his face.

Dropping the stick at the ground, he tackled it with his heel and then continued walking calmly hoping to find an interesting destination to take the grief off his mind. If he went to another bar, the suited comrades of his would find him. If he went to pick a girl up, they would find him.

"Damn, they know me too well" he muttered softly under his breath with an amused smirk for the fact on how he found it quite entertaining that he once thought he couldn't open up to those three as he fidgeted with his slender and long fingers that hovered above his pockets juggling whether to take another drag or not.

Finally thinking not to, he let out an upset sigh escape him this time as he noticed two children, one boy and one girl enjoy the others company while they ran around happily. The boy held neck length brown hair while the girl had her hair tied back with a pink ponytail and chose to wear white. He noticed them quite quickly and decided not to go over afraid that he might get dragged on questions on when or where their Spiky haired friend has chosen to go to or if Tifa needed them, no he feared that the children would just keep throwing questions at him and never let him be.

So he chose to walk the other direction, be spontaneous. Pushing his fingers roughly in his pockets, he felt a sheet of paper being crammed and a cold lighter hit his knuckles. The feeling of chills shivered against his spine as he let out a violent shook of his body and continued walking.

He could remember it easily. It once started out as any other day…..

_His fingers allowed to dive at the monster as he tackled it from the start and grasped his hands around it, pleading for it not to attack him; he soon looked at the alliance of the cold blooded monster and began pleading at it instead…Finally the match was over; he had lost._

_The monster lay neatly onto his chest as he tried pulling it off him; of course the dark glare of the monsters 'friend' made Reno let go and understand._

_"Please, Tseng give me a break!" Reno pleaded helplessly willing to go on his knees to win the argument, of course he got the infamous shake of the head from the creature's friend._

_"Reno, it's a policy to wear a tie" the person spoke unemotionally as he made his way to the door._

_"This monster has a name!" He cried tugging at the tie viciously but of course not daring to take it off while Tseng was around._

_Making his way across the likely tornado attacked office, he carelessly jumped on his chair and began turning himself silly trying to waste time when he could have used those free precious time to complete the paper on the previous missions information to Rufus._

_He could feel himself getting quite dizzy but that only made the red head turn himself faster and faster, when of course the sudden figure jumped at his face leading him to out of shock to let go of the armrest of the seat that held him tight from falling off as he landed head on the ground._

_Groaning softly as he lay there for a few minutes the vacant seat finally halted to a stop, he clasped his hands against his head before looking up and allowing a soft yet playful smirk appear on his thin lips as he noticed the figure who gave him the shock quite familiar._

_"Hey you" the person spoke as it chose to sit upon Reno's previous seat and keep its eyes on him calmly._

_"I'm fine, thank you!" He teased as he finally got up and chose to lean against the nearest corner of the wall to the person as he tilted his head and waited for the person to speak; there was something he was going to be told…He could tell from the way the person avoided his eyes._

_"I-I don't…." The person spoke not sure how to say exactly what it wanted to say to Reno when it finally looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Why am I even asking you? I could ask anyone else like Cloud, so why am I asking you?" The person asked softly as it clasped its hands on its knees as if looking guilty._

_"Because you'll do anything for my attention" Reno mentioned as he finally pulled out his tie and avoided a materia that was thrown at his head._

_"Reno, I'm trying to be serious; can't you do the same for me?" The person who was obviously a "she" pointed out looking annoyed. "You know what? Never mind…" She muttered and got up as she made her way towards the door feeling like Reno wouldn't give her the attention she wanted and needed._

_"I'll listen" he persisted as he kept a gently grip on her wrist to stop her from leaving and nodded at the previous chair she occupied, "I'll try to keep my jokes till after we finished whatever possible problem you want me to help solve for you" he noted and rested against the table now as he watched her sit on the chair and once more wonder how to explain herself._

_"I'm afraid of the future commitment that might be thrown at me…But I know he'll help me get over it" she noted shamelessly as she kept her head downwards._

_Reno of course spoke nothing as he stared at her trying to show evidence to himself on who she was talking about, he took a deep gulp and nodded his head, "He won't hurt you" he muttered thinking that was what she needed to hear as he crouched down to tap her chin signaling her to look upwards at him from now on if she wanted his attention._

_"How do I know that for sure, Reno?" She asked softly obeying his commands as she kept her eyes now on him as she honestly hoped she would find a reason to believe what he had just said._

_"I promise you" _

_"I want to trust you Reno, don't make me find out you break your promise" she said as she soon stood up much to Reno's confusion._

_"Where are you going?" He asked confused, wasn't she trying to point out that…?_

_"I'm going to go find him, thanks to your help I can finally accept his offer without having doubts" the female said happily as she left a peck on the confused red heads cheek as she left him in the office._

_That was when it hit him, she wasn't asking advice in a somewhat code to see if Reno would be faithful to her…She was asking advice on someone else he least expected…._

He could honestly kick himself for being such an idiot then, he should have expected it; she was obviously asking advice about someone else. So why did he lie to himself that she was talking about him and trying to bring in the subject about the two of them which would only lead Reno to remark a dirty joke and get slapped in the cheek; but at least then he would known her feelings towards him were positive.

Pulling out his hands from his pockets, he turned around to hear footsteps exiting a nearby building…There she was, looking for the man he promised would never hurt her.

He pressed his slender fingers around the spot of his cheek that she once touched; why did she make him feel this way? He never did care about the topic…No! He was already thinking about it…Does that mean that he was….?

"Damn it Reno, look at what a mess you got yourself into!" He muttered as he let a soft laugh escape him, no; he was lying to himself, she was just someone he knew…Nothing more…

So Laney was wrong, it wasn't always right to have your feelings run lose; for he might just have fallen in love that day for listening to the blonde haired Turk's wise words.

**-TOBECONTINUED-**

**Author Notes: Rufus & Kisargi coming up next:D**


	7. Unfaithful for the better

**Yuffie visits Rufus, Rufus is confused on the happenings around him as he tries to figure out the true purpose of the paper sent to him earlier that morning.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six – Unfaithful for the better **

He looked so calm, his face expressions so mysterious. His face was hunched downward as he began signing the documents and contracts he had left till the last minute because of his busy schedule the week held for him. She rested her hand against the door knob as she watched him through the glass door, he hadn't looked up yet; he didn't sense her yet, of did he?

Cringing at the sight of him dropping his unscratched pen and allow a nod of approval for her entrance, a soft yet teasing glint hit his sharp blue eyes at the sight of her. His face expressions softened as he seemed quite happy that she was there, as if she was a dear long friend who stopped by to say hello and make up for old times they wasted apart.

"Yuffie" he noted as he watched her close the door behind her, standing up he looked quite worried that he seemed a mess, after all he hadn't seen or spoken to her for a week long and didn't want to send out the wrong vibe upon her.

"Hey stranger" she teased him happily as she allowed the materia she snatched up from his table to entertain her as she kept Rufus thinking for the possible reason that she came in such an unexpected time.

"Do I perhaps need to ask?" He finally asked as he proceeds on once more signing the stacks of paper while he kept his eyes on the parchments but his attention of the ninja before him.

"Where's your mail?" She asked flatly as she kept on playing the game which was to leave him thinking as she looked around for the possible location of the envelopes sent to Mr. Shinra.

"Pardon?" He asked quite confused on why she would need his mail as he stopped for a moment from the pen contacting the documents to look at Yuffie lost.

"Mail, you know? Letters mostly confidential or something from dear mum saying hi" she stated as she rested the materia once more in its original spot and allowed a mischievous expression to hold upon her.

"Oh yes, I was just confused on the fact on why you were asking for them; here they are…Nothing to hide, thought I haven't gone through them yet" he said with a soft laugh and handed her the pile she asked for from the start as he finished with a parchment and twisted his aching arm gently, he never did expect signing to allow so much tiring pain on his hand.

"Thank you" she said happily as she began looking at the address and shape of each envelope. She began pacing the room as she tossed the junk on the ground and the bills in her free hand. In the end she was finally left with a beige, familiar envelope in her once occupied hand.

"Read what's inside?" She asked innocently as she gently rested it on Rufus's table and kept her innocent act until she noticed him give the nod approval.

"Is it by any chance a birthday card of some sort?"

"Shit, it's your birthday?" The ninja exclaimed as she searched the blue eyes for any sign of it to be a joke, hearing his laugh allowed her to sigh with relief before staring annoyingly at him, "You scared me!" She whined before waiting for him to explain why he asked such a question.

"Well then if it's not a late or early birthday card, why in the world are you so keen on me knowing its content?" He asked curiously as he finally pulled the sheet of paper from inside and found it to be quite blank before turning it around.

"What does yours say?" She asked the calm figure before him, noticing him take his time on reading whatever was on the paper; she chose to use her time wisely as she searches her eyes upon him. He hadn't changed much to Yuffie's pleasure; he was still how she pictured him to be with a side of mystery as if he held something she didn't know. The famous blonde strand lay alone as it poked his pale cheeks; his eyebrows were shook up as if deep in thought. Noticing his eyes on her, she shook out of her bubble of thoughts.

"What is this?" He persisted wishing to know as he shook the paper gently in front of the raven head.

"That's what I was hoping you'd know" She stated with a smile as she leaned foreword on her seat to read the content but failed as Rufus hid it from her. "Why won't you show it to me?" She cried like a helpless child as she tried to snatch the paper playfully away but of course lost her chance when Rufus dumped it in one of the drawers before locking it.

"What do you know so far?" He asked trying to put two by two and understand everything that was hurting his dear brain.

"That sentence that you dearly hid from me, represents someone" she stated before noticing the weird expression he held onto her as if she was mad as she let the fact that he hid the paper from her forgotten for the moment.

"Did Reno put you up to this sheet that is a possible prank? Because I'll pay you double what he is" he noted sarcastically with a laugh before trying to shake the topic off, it seemed like he had a feeling Yuffie wouldn't be quite happy with what was written to him and he wasn't planning on showing it to her.

She stayed quiet not mentioning anything, she just laughed weakly at his comment before crossing her legs and childishly undoing so.

"You seem so nervous, what's wrong?" He asked noticing her as he pushed his chair away from the table so he could get up and walk towards her. Attempting to bend he felt the pain reach his knee as his feet still hadn't recovered from sitting on the wheelchair for so long and suddenly leaving it.

"Nothing" she stated with a smile as she tried to say something but closed her mouth.

"Very well" he noted before noticing the familiar tap on the door, looking up he gave a nod at the figure that soon left. "Oh dear, I almost forgot; seems like our meeting will be cut short for the fact of another meeting I've forgotten about. How about we have dinner tonight as my apology?" Rufus asked as he waited for her response before standing up once more.

"Sure, I'm fine; don't worry" she stated as she rested a hand on his cheek and left a kiss upon his lips, "Come on, I swear I'll use the summoning materia set you gave me this Christmas at you if you're late for dinner" she teased him as she watched him leave.

"Are you making me regret getting you such a valuable collection?" He asked and soon pushed the door open, "It was nice seeing your face again" he noted with a smile before leaving.

Upon his depart she traced her fingers upon her bottom lip and tugged softly, he knew; she was lying. How could she keep him under the lime light? Hide such a thing, worst of all; why didn't she pull back? No, instead of doing the right thing and pulling back; she chose to wrap her arms around the person's neck that dark day. She didn't pull away when the drunken person kissed her; she just got deeper into it. It wasn't the persons fault; he was a fool that was drunk, she should have taken the responsibility; not act as foolish as that person had. Worst of all, the drunken person never did know about that moment, no one knew; it was her secret.

Upon his depart, his mind wandered upon the sheet, why it had nothing to do with Yuffie it was quite the opposite. _She'll be someone you least expect_ it read, he remembered those words easily. But he was willing to make that paper wrong.

**-ToBeContinued-**

**Author Note: Tifa closes the bar early and gets an unexpected visitor in the next chapter!**


	8. Fate keeps twisting & turning

**Quick summary; Tifa is found ready to close the bar, everything is completed; until she finds the door to open and meets eye to eye to the person she least expected to stand in the doorway of SEVENTH HEAVEN.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven – Fate keeps twisting & turning **

What a long day, indeed it was to the raven hair beauty as she finally dropped the moist cloth on her counter and looked around. Marlene and Denzel were put to bed, check. The bar's customers have all left, check. She cleaned up after any visible or invisible mess in the bar, check.

"Seems like I can call it a day" she noted softly as her fingers began searching through her pockets as one of the two finally pulled out a group of keys all together in a key ring. Jiggling it as it was an old habit she never died from; she finally made her way to the door to lock the place up, turn the OPEN sign and rest her tired head on the soft pillow waiting for her upstairs.

The matching key was jammed at the keyhole; turning it as she heard the click that proved she had locked the door she soon raised her head to stare at the expected empty world outside the building, she watched something else outside her door.

"Hey" she said softly at the figures face that had only the glass between them stopping them from greeting each other physically.

The person allowed a nod to be seen as he waited calmly outside. Noticing her quite quiet he began to speak, "Am I too late to discuss something with you?" He asked hoarsely as if it had been a while since he had spoken to anymore for the matter.

"Oh! I'm sorry, yes it's alright" she stuttered sheepishly as she unlocked the door and allowed the person to enter. Turning on the shut off lighting in the bar, she nodded at the bar asking him silently what he wanted; he shook his head to point out he wasn't thirsty.

"How have you been doing?" She asked as she scanned him for anything different about his appearance.

"Life has given me better days to remember" he stated calmly slightly emotionless as he crossed his arm and kept his head.

"Marlene & Denzel are fine. They've been asking about you, but they also miss him; have you seen him these days?" Tifa asked her old friend as she tilted her head as he voice was slightly soft to avoid walking up the innocent orphans.

"I'm glad to hear that they have been through a time without sickness, as for seeing him; no sign of him in my journey" he muttered as he allowed his golden fingers to stretch and shake for a minute.

"Yuffie was here a few minutes ago, the Turks were also here" Tifa noted as she seemed to be the one making the topics of the conversation not the male of the two.

"I have fallen to her tracks a few weeks earlier, she seemed healthy and happy enough for me not to worry about her, as for the Turks well beings; I honestly don't care" he continued stated facts as he waited for Tifa to bring something else up.

"So why did you come?" Tifa asked finally bringing the main question she set in her mind upon seeing his face for the first time in two months.

"Gut feeling you could say" he stated as it seemed like he had a humor in his sentence, wait; him talk humor? This was something new…

"Is that all? For I know you well enough to not believe in such things like 'gut feelings', Vincent" Tifa told him with her soft smile resting upon her face.

"You know me too well, Tifa"

"Everyone seems to be saying that to me these days" she said with a soft laugh before bringing him over glass water. "Here, at least have a sip; that won't kill you" she noted still holding her laugh as she left him to decide if he was going to listen to her words or just hold onto the cold glass.

He honestly didn't know how to say the true reason why he was there, he just didn't know how. Vincent Valentine was never great with words; he was better of with reciting facts formally…He never knew how to speak from the prospective of his emoticons only.

"This is calming" Tifa said breaking the ice quietly as she closed her eyes and allowing herself to take a deep breath and let it out before opening her eyes. "I always enjoyed your company even when you had nothing much to say. It made you unique from everyone else for me" she said as she was glad he was the one who came to visit her at such a time; anyone else she couldn't have been to handle for her other comrades were known for being quite the loud mouth's.

"I'm glad I could help you in such a way" he muttered before saying nothing else.

"Vincent…?"

Her question seemed tricky and caught him quite off guard; he expected nothing more to be said. He expected in a few minutes he would be on his way to wherever else he needed to be, but her asking such a hidden question made him wonder. He gave a nod for her to continue her question that she was willing.

"I was just wondering…." Tifa muttered as she looked up staring at him strangely.

Options raced through his head, she could be saying anything next.

"…If you could help me out with the inventory before I close the place for the day?" Tifa asked hopefully.

He was lost, did she honestly say that? Nothing more? He shouldn't have allowed the thoughts in his head to keep his hopes up…Speaking of the devil;

_Vincent what are you trying to do with the poor girl?_

He ignored the awakening of the creature deep down as he gave a nod to the grateful female as she led him towards behind the counter and followed her commands.

"Just need to make sure I have enough of everything for tomorrow and if I need to do some shopping tomorrow" she noted as they went through the assignment as Tifa called a name out loud and Vincent allowed his crimson eyes to search as he nodded at the direction of the bottle when he found it.

Finally finished, he allowed him to stand there for a moment before he stared at the door.

"I think I need to leave now" he muttered making his way before he noticed Tifa walk in front of him. Her fingers soon reached onto his cheek. He was lost, what was she doing?

"Tifa" he warned under his breath as he felt her fingers trace upwards then downwards his pale cheeks. But wait, why her finger was so moist confused him even more.

She was now on her tiptoes due to the height difference as she kept on rubbing at his cheek with her thumb, she finally spoke.

"Stubborn mark" she muttered as Vincent finally got it, she was cleaning dirt from his face, so why did he lean closer.

_You can't speak with emoticons but are even worse when it comes to physical movements_

The monster teased him with a sigh as he soon felt slightly tense, lifting up his own hand upwards he soon pushed it down with disappointment when he noticed the Spiky haired figure enter the bar making Vincent gently pull Tifa's hand from his face with more dear disappointment.

_Poor Vincent, worst timing. But then again you were always bad lucked when it came to romance. _

"Cloud!" Tifa said happily as she finally noticed the new stranger enter and left Vincent regretting to tell Cloud that they should meet up only fifteen minutes after he _talked_ to Tifa. There would be next time; yes next time to try and bring up his courage.

_**-TOBECONTINUED-**_

_**Author Note – I see Vincent as the cute, hopeless romantic mostly ever since his experience with Lucrecia; correct me if that's too out of character! Next chapter is with Cait Sith and Red XII when they meet up with…-Drum rolls- Cid Highwind!**_


	9. Have your hopes up Get them destroyed

**Cait Sith finally finds a victim for his plan to bring riches for him, sadly as Red XII expected the feline would get in a lot of trouble as he noticed the victim to be the famous pilot…**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight – Have your hopes up. Get them destroyed.**

He had been through many things that were far worse then having going through such a tiring trip with the black and white individual, but the yaps of the creature just made him sick to the bone. All night and day through the many roads and streets they went through, the cat always found a topic to discuss without stopping to take a breather as it was a disadvantage of having that creature as a friend; Cait Sith just never needed to stop for a mere moment, he just kept yapping away like the world was coming to an end and he had to say everything before his farewell came.

"This plan will be glorious, marvelous, I can't wait to rub it to those broken down robots back at Shinra; who's the great one now!" The cat cried happily as he rested his hands on his hips while still walking with pride.

"And if they refuse to hand over the price, I'll double it! And then triple it! And then….Until they finally hand over the money so I would leave them in peace!" The feline continued yelling out to his dear friend as he seemed quite happy with himself.

As for his dear friend, he chose to keep his head down and walk while trying to tune the voice of the creature out of his ears. _Break down, trip…Just please stop talking for a second_ he thought helplessly as he finally stopped. Has his prayers been heard? He guessed it was a yes as he walked over to the silent feline and stared at him thoughtfully. The talkative of the two had his hands on his chin as he was thinking deeply.

"What made you stop?" Red XII asked calmly as he soon regretted asking the question, he should have just sat there and enjoyed his era of any possible peace then erupt it once more to his poor ears.

"I need to think" the cat stated flatly as he soon fell to the ground and continued with his 'thinking' face expression trying to answer his hidden question mentally.

He hated himself, but the red creature chose pester the silent stuffed animal once more. "What are you thinking of that made you stop?" He asked as he took a deep gulp after noticing the mischievous glint in the eyes of the black and white cat glare so brightly.

Far away, but close laid out in the far yet empty horizon an object, quite huge in size was parked in the center. It puffed away with its rusty and dying engines working the last of its energy as it finally came to a halt. Hearing the silence era around the once noisy location the scene is soon directed upon the glass window that was a shield to those inside the mechanical object.

Inside, behind the glass barrier of the once noise maker the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor several times were made as finally a figure was found. Her hair was let down before her delicate yet fragile fingers proceeded on tying it with a soft ribbon as her hair was left in a messy bun resting on her shoulder.

Finally the click of the heel stopped as she stood straight up and looked around. It was too peaceful, too peaceful. Finally she allowed her lips to part which were neither thin nor full as her voice was heard.

"Three….Two….One…"

"SHERA, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PIECE OF SHIT!"

There it was the voice she waited to hear. She allowed herself to let out a sigh, with someone like Cid Highwind she could never of course find one minute of peace…Never.

She stood there with arms crossed as she made her way to the voice with a smile. That was quite unusual, for in normal days she would of course be found angrily stomping her way towards the rude pilot demanding him to try and learn his manners in case any unexpected visitors came. Yes like that would happen.

But ever since she found that mysterious, romantic and one liner paper she fell in love with it and was cheerful the whole day allowing Cid to sleep as he always whined that she woke him up to early. That paper just made her day as she promised to be nice to Cid for the fact that he had been able to take some time off to do something as special as that and write her that note. But of course the surprise that was quite unknown to the female was that Cid himself had no idea of it and its existence till she chose to mention it to him. Finally entering the room, she allowed herself to stand against the door frame as she watched the man before her wave a paper frantically at her face; she allowed him to explain his behavior.

"Shera...If this is some kind of fucking hell joke from some skinny assed Turk you tell me now" Cid muttered annoyed as he waited for her to say something before he erupted in chaos which was his usual manner.

"Show it to me" she stated as she winced at the sound of the blonde haired, hot tempered male figure as he swore angrily before dumping the paper at her hand.

Reading upon the letter she showed many expressions, one was amused; then shocked; then angered.

"Are you trying to hint about the letter you gave me, sweetheart?" She asked calmly not letting her imaginations get the best of her as she found the letter quite similar to the one Cid supposedly gave her, but she never did give him one…What could it mean?

"What fucking letter?" Cid asked as he refrained from saying anything that was directed at her unless he wished to have been attacked by the female.

She was such an idiot, this was Cid Highwind she was talking about; it would be a miracle for him to even remember her birthday. "Are…You trying to say you weren't the on who gave me the letter?" She pestered a bit now annoyed as she refrained from screaming her daily arguments with him.

"What fucking letter?" Cid yelled now as he never did get his answer and he himself was getting his famous quick temper coming out.

"I swear Cid; you always break my hopes of you ever being romantic just once!" Shera cried angrily as she pushed the supposedly letter at Cid's chest and let go of it as she stormed out of the room trying to get as far as she could from him.

"Don't fucking hell do this to me!" He whined childishly at the gone figure as he soon looked down at the piece of paper that was thrust at him, "Someone's been trying to get the bitch soft, the asshole" he muttered as he flicked the pick at his lips as he chased after the brunette women not caring that he might just risk his life.

"Cid, please" the women persisted as she began pressing her fingers hard at the bed sheets as she used that method as her way to bring the stress out; just like a stress ball would.

"Shera babe; I didn't mean to upset you!" He continued whining as Shera shook her head and snapped her head at him.

"No you didn't Cid, you didn't either every other day" Shera mentioned not meaning to make it sound insulting as she proceeded to fixing the lamp post and dusting away the shelves.

"What the fucking hell is that suppose to mean?" Cid mentioned trying to keep his calm just this once.

"You never are romantic or even thoughtful to me, it's always 'that fucking….' & 'Shit that….' Do you know how upset I get when I notice that through out the whole day you never bring the topic about me just once or ask about how I am?" She said placing her hand against her chest before shaking her head. Wanting to tell Cid to forget about it; he already fired away.

"Well then tell me that I'm doing shit, women! How the hell am I supposed to know?" He mentioned as he poked angrily at the bed sheets and faced the wrath of Shera's glare for messing it up right after she smoothed it.

"You should know Cid, that's how…."

"How what, Shera? How normal people act? Because last time I checked you fucking hell enjoyed me being unusual" Cid before leaving the room with a lost and confused brunette standing in the room he left.

She shut her eyes tightly as she took a deep breath and clasped her hand around her temple. Was it really her fault? She just wanted everything to be as it used to be before the fighting….

Opening her eyes she looked around with a shock as she raced out of the room after hearing the surprising yells of the pilot who chose to speak so colorfully, it seemed like an intruder had came.

Reaching the source of the voice she shook her head with a sigh at the sight of the blonde haired man on the ground with a black and white cat on top of him while close by a red creature stood with disbelief slightly embarrassed at the feline's action that made the man yell.

"Next time Cid, watch where you're going or you might collide onto some else worse" the cat mentioned not noticing Shera yet as it jumped onto the ground and gave out a triumph grin before running away from the grasp of Cid.

"I'll show you what will happen next time if you scare the hell out of me and push me onto the ground you fucking hell piece of shit of screws" Cid muttered calmly as he got up and also did not notice Shera yet either.

Luckily the red creature close by did as it walked over to her and bowed its head, "I apologize for my accommodation's actions and behavior. I will make sure it won't happen again" it mentioned as it threatened to thrust its tail at the cat's direction.

"Don't Reddie boy!"

"Or what? I'll end up with a fried Cait Sith?" The red creature asked with a smirk as it sat down on its legs and rubbed his eyes with his paws.

"Oh, it's you guys. Sorry for Cid's language" she mentioned with a soft laugh as the sight of Cid on the ground helplessly from an innocent looking cat made her day and once more forgives the pilot for the daily argument.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Cid finally asked rudely as Shera shook her head.

"Cid, don't treat our guests that way"

"Guests are people who are damn well invited to come over, they're bloody hell intruders!" He pestered as he noticed the cat begin to answer his previous question.

"Business, Highwind" it stated flatly.

"Oh, what kind of business are you talking about?" Shera asked praying it wouldn't involve Cid leaving again.

"On money matters" the feline stated once more.

"Cait, you're being ridiculous" Red mentioned with a sigh as he didn't want the feline to continue.

"Money..?" Cid asked before Cait Sith gave a sigh to the pilot's clueless self as he began to explain.

It took Cait Sith just fifteen minutes to explain the matters he came over for before he erupted Cid's temper.

"You bloody hells are kidding!" The pilot cried as he made his way towards the feline.

"No I'm not; I demand my money or give me the object back it's MINE!" The feline cried greedily as he soon backed away when he noticed the pilot walk over to him. "Shera, Red! Save me!" It cried before running away.

"You're going to regret saying that you little piece of shit!" Cid said as he finally got a hold of the fidgeting creature and made his way to the exit.

It was only five minutes after Cid threw the cat and allowed Red XII outside to never enter after Cait Sith ordered money for an object they had which he believed was his.

"You really didn't have to Cid" Shera told him calmly as she handed him water while trying to tune out the bangs of the feline's paws at the door as it wailed to get in.

"You liked that thing, it made you happy. Aren't that fucking hell dumb to take it away from you and give it to someone else Shera or let someone steal it from you for any price" Cid said before struggling on opening the 'fucking' bottle cap of the water bottle.

She allowed a smile to tug at her lips as she heard him clearly, saying nothing she chose to watch him in the dead silence.

"Shera?" The quiet solitude that excluded the bangs of the feline outside finally broke as Cid's voice broke out.

"Yeah?" She asked softly as she sat down on a chair and tilted her head still holding the smile upon her lips.

"Was that 'thoughtful' enough for your fucking hell expectations?" He asked with a soft laugh as he tried to make it sound genuine but his swearing just ruined it.

"No…" She told him as she noticed the confusion in his face that soon turned to annoyance.

"If that wasn't what is thoughtful to you?" Cid asked trying to hold himself from another argument as he waited for her to reply.

"It wasn't thoughtful, it was perfect" she told him before pressing a kiss against his cheek and making her way happily to her daily errands around the home.

**-TOBECONTINUED-**

_**Author Note – Sorry for taking my time in this chapter…Seems like it may take the same amount of time for the rest and I'll only be able to post in the weekends unless I'm lucky! Next chapter involves a small conversation between the scientist and serious gentleman.**_


	10. The Scientist & Gentleman

**He's not the Reeve she once fell for, will he ever return to the one she once loved? Better yet should she want him to change?**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine – The Scientist & Gentleman**

His brown eyes watched her ever so calmly as he noticed her pluck a petal from the given rose and wondered why. His state of expressions and raise of an eyebrow seemed visible of his confusion as she gave a soft giggle which escaped her delicate lips and made her way towards him. She sat down alongside him holding the plucked rose as she stared at the clouds above here. She imagined them to be shapes, one of them to be a cat like figure.

She shook her head wildly blushing at the thought of him and he was sitting next to her and avoided his more confused stares. Finally nodding at the rose and the fallen petals close by, she began to speak.

"Old tradition when a girl gets a flower, she plucks each petal" she said and demonstrated then continued, "to see if that person likes her" she stated not feeling embarrassed by what she said but noticed her ears feel slightly flushed.

"I wonder if I should check up with Cloud, he said there were some things he needed to talk to me about" he stated formally as he didn't seem to show any emoticons to what she said.

She allowed a soft sight to escape her well known feeling as she wondered why he acted so serious around her, couldn't he be just as exciting as when he was with the others? Was there something wrong with her?

There was only one way to find out, allowing her fingers to pluck another petal she muttered the words 'loves me' under her breath as she proceeded on plucking the next until he rested a hand over the flower.

"Look" he stated allowing her to look upwards, maybe just maybe now she would be able to make him open up. "Those clouds look as if they are an omen of some sort, don't you think?"

She thought he was going to say something, anything but a serious conversation about omens and such. She gave a nod as she felt her hopes sink down.

"Vincent is doing alright, but he didn't seem himself" Lucrecia stated softly hoping he would help her out figure out why Valentine had chosen to act so strange these days as she had given up on the fact that he would open up to her that day.

"Must be under the weather" he continued stating as he drummed his fingers against the log they had been seated upon.

"I guess, or it could be something else"

"Oh is that true? And what's your thought on what's wrong with Vincent?" He asked finally giving eye contact to the pure beauty as she parted her lips to speak.

"I don't know" she spoke before looking down. Getting up she stared at the rose with the little amount of petals left. Once more she plucked another one. "Loves me not" she thought gently before looking back at the vacant log, now where did Reeve depart to?

She shook her head as she crouched down and allowed the natural atmosphere to enter her with a single breath, Reeve must have left. No, she shouldn't think of him like that; she knew him well enough to understand he would never leave without a farewell given.

He was different, when she first met him. He teased her romantically and complimented her in many subjects that others would insult her on. He made her smile with butterflies in her as she allowed an occasional leap to be made when she finished talking to him. She was still happy to be with him, but she just wished he didn't change into Reeve Tuesti the man who allowed his emoticons to be devoured by work.

She allowed the rose to rest on her lap before she picked it up to straighten her white skirt.

She was an angel, a miracle who had bought her staircase to heaven. She was fragile and innocent, she was Lucrecia Crescent.

She was a light to the eyes of the soul; she was pure white like the snow. She resembled the healing light, she was an angel both guardian and not because of her pure heart.

Standing up, she made her way once more the log and traced her fingers around the rings; it was twenty years old. She thought as she closed her eyes slightly and soon opened them to find none other then Reeve returned to the scene standing close by.

She had her fingers at her collar bone as she played with the pendant and kept her blue eyes so carefully on him, not wanting to miss a movement of his.

Letting go of the pendant, all her fingers curled around the stem as she plucked another petal. "He loves me"

He was walking over her, his hands behind him as if hiding something. Just a few steps from her, he stood there not moving as his next actions made her melt.

A smile tugged at both of his lips, that sight so pure so perfect; she thought.

As if obeying him or understanding what he was mentally telling her as he stood there like a statue; she sat down on the log her fingers still curling upon the rose while two fingers held the recent plucked petal before she let go and watched it fall onto the grassy ground.

She sat in such a faithful posture as if trusting him and proving she wouldn't do anything. Inhaling and exhaling deeply as she heard and felt his footsteps once more start towards her as her back was to him.

Finally, she could see his shadow overpowering her white aura as she shook with excitement, she wanted to turn but she knew it would spoil the moment.

"Reeve" she stated softly with a smile as she had finally figured out, it didn't matter how he was; just his presence made her tingle with joy.

He stood there behind her not saying anything, but her voice made his smile stay longer.

She wanted to turn, she couldn't take it anymore but when she noticed his shadow depart her she had a feeling he was crouching.

He was pulling something out, was he after all really hiding something when he returned?

"This is all that is needed to be said" he noted with his smile heard as he shuffled through trying to find the object.

While waiting she plucked a few more petals, each time whispering what it meant.

"You love me not" she whispered so delicately.

"You love me" she stated still plucking more petals.

"You love me not…" She said and soon stopped at the last petal as she didn't pluck at as her attention was given to the object that was resting on her lap around the fallen petals.

Reeve now seated next to her as he waited to see her reaction.

"He loves you" she read the object Reeve gave her; it was a paper with only that sentence she read out.

Raising the rose to Reeve, she welcomed him to pull the last petal.

"She loves me" he stated as he pulled out the last petal before wiping away the tear of joy from her cheeks.

**-TOBECONTINUED-**

**_Author Note – Thanks so much for still staying strong for the fan fiction ichi-nana-hachi it makes me enjoy continuing the story more then ever. Sorry but your wild guess was wrong, Vincent, Tifa & Cloud will come soon but till then the next chapter involves Denzel & Priscilla the moogle girl._**


	11. House

**Two children bored out of their misery end up playing a game Denzel wishes he never heard of.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten – House**

He walked out of the building and had avoided being caught by the three adults downstairs in the bar who held the awkward moment as he had chosen to push his window sill open as he leaped out climbing down the cardboard boxes he left their when he needed to escape without having to eat breakfast first when Tifa noticed him.

He soon referred to pushing his hands in both pockets found on his pants when he finally shook his head and pulled them out.

_That's not how Cloud acts! Turks only act like that…_

He was trying ever so hard to be like his role model, Cloud Strife. He was always glad to have his company when he came back from a delivery, if he hadn't thought Cloud was one of the three adults in the bar he might have not left and ran to greet him instead.

He wanted to be just like him, he wanted to be a Solider! He wanted to start his own group like Cloud led, but so far that plan was a failure due to the fact that the group THE VOLCANOES had only three members; including him. So in the end he just decided to start by acting out his every move he studied from the spiky haired figure.

Ruffling his brown hair he stopped for a moment as he allowed a cat like figure and red creature pass by him quickly as if in a hurry to god knows when. He didn't take a second look to see if he knew them, he was trying to remember the directions he was given earlier.

"Turn three times, find the 'X' cardboard box and call out for me!" He noted and did as told as he turned foolishly thrice and wondered if he was being a victim of a prank. But as the directions were told, his eyes soon set upon the cardboard box with a poorly X drawn on it but his ears were soon perked on the close by conversation between two men, one lanky and one mysterious.

"Just one drink and we'll leave for work, yo!" One of them whined as he dragged the other to the bar that Denzel noticed people just like those two met up.

The other one of course said nothing but shake his head with disbelief with a sigh before his sight caught Denzel. The child of course didn't know what to do but stand there forgetting to call her name as he was directed before to do.

"Are you listening to me? Oh look what you found!" The lanky one teased before now shaking his head like his comrade once did and making his way to the building without caring if his comrade came in. As followed the silent one walked after his partner.

"They always freak me out, but the red head is quite funny"

He slightly jumped back as he noticed the new object in the scene behind him. It gave out a soft giggle as if laughing at his out of place behavior before hugging the stuffed plushie tightly as she waited for him to talk.

"They're nothing but trouble, especially the foolish one who can't be serious for one minute" he stated still continuing with his goal to be just like his role model.

She gave a sigh and with her eyes at the ground before sharply staring at Denzel.

"So what'd you call me for?" He asked emotionless hoping he was doing a good act as he tilted his head and wondered what it could be.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot!" The girl said with a soft laugh before resting the moogle on the cardboard box, Denzel watched her as she pulled out many objects like a frying pan and apron from behind the box and dumped them alongside her moogle before lastly covering her moogle with a cloth and allowing Denzel to hold it.

Denzel was honestly lost as he stared at the moogle confused who looked just like a…..Child wrapped around the cloth. Looking at the two ponytail girl with disbelief he could have ran away but he just complained.

"You tricked me!" He cried.

"How else would I get you to play the game with me?" The girl teased before holding a bag pack and pushing Denzel next to the box which looked just like a….Kitchen with the pan and apron.

"You're the mom, I'm the dad and Mimi is the baby" She stated before making her way behind an imaginary door.

"Why do I have to be the mom? And who is Mimi!" He asked praying Cloud did not catch him in such a state which was holding a child moogle and wearing an apron while being forced by a girl his age.

"Because you're better at the part and Mimi is the baby!" She stated pointing at the toy moogle held by Denzel as he felt his cheek flush as he hid from the sight of any passer bys who could be familiar to him.

"Alright let's start!" The girl squealed happily that she was going to play her favorite game with him as she knocked on the wall before going into character, "Honey, I'm home!" She called out to Denzel as he stared at her disbelief not wanting to say anything, but of course her evil glares made him think other wise.

"I'm in the kitchen with Mimi" he recited in a whisper before getting another deadly glare.

"What? I can't hear you, dear!" The girl said threatening him with her going on glares to talk louder.

"I'm in the kitchen with Mimi!" He yelled now as he figured the faster he finished the game, the faster he could hide and not be caught. Right now, being forced to eat breakfast by Tifa sounded perfect to the poor soul.

"Oh, okay I'm coming!" She said as she made her way to Denzel and let out a smile before pinching the moogle's cheek. "Mimi looks so happy today" she said at the rosy cheeked boy as he spoke.

"Well she was a bit of a mess before with the food fight but I think she's going to be an angel now" he said with no emoticons not believing he was still going through this.

"That's my girl!" The girl who played the father said as she took the moogle in her hands and began playing airplane with it.

"So what's for lunch?" She asked Denzel as he said nothing.

"Aw come on! Don't make me say it!" Denzel pleaded convinced he would go on his knees soon.

"What's for lunch?" She asked in her threatening tone as she glared him down.

"……You're favorite_ sweetheart;_ dessert. Our wedding cake to be more exact" he gulped down before watching her let out an acted out grin.

"You're perfect honey! I love you!" She said happily as she hugged Denzel before making her way on the imaginary couch.

"Now I'm going to be the mean husband okay?" She told him without seeing his opinion and starting.

"HONEY, I WANT MY LUNCH!" She called out loudly enough for the whole street to hear as Denzel wanted to die right there.

"I'm coming you idiot! Just give me a minute!" He said getting into the act as he wore the apron neatly and began pretending to make the food, maybe the game wasn't so bad….Until…

"Oh look honey! The mail man came, go get the mail!" She told a confused Denzel as he finally got it; someone was watching them all this time as he or she was assigned by the girl to play the mail man.

"Someone's been watching all this time?" He cried as he made his way quickly turned to see none other then a lost red head holding papers that were suppose to be imaginary letters.

"Rude…I need another dozen of drinks….NOW!" The red head cried as the image of Cloud's adopted orphan in apron acting like a girl, no even worse as a mother was forever tattooed in his brain.

**-TOBECONTINUED-**

**_Author Note – That's what I thought also when my friend asked me to pair Lucrecia with Reeve, but in the end I kind of see what she liked of the pairing. I honestly myself aren't sure if that's her real name but I've seen her called by that name in some places and decided to call her by that also. ) Next chapter; Barret & Marlene. _**


	12. Dead Meat

**Barrett finally visits Marlene and isn't happy on what he hears her say of the happenings in his absence.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven – Dead Meat**

Barrett Wallace was a man of many words, both by him and the people around him. He was quick tempered and known not to be messed with. He adored Marlene, the innocent child and cared for her so much that usually violence is used when someone ruined her. To be honest, the only thing that made the man's image positive was the pink ribbon around his arm.

There he was, thrusting his gun arm back and forth as he made his way towards the bar where he intended to pick up the child and have a walk with her. Even from far, he could notice that there was three figures in the bar none of them the height of Marlene or close.

Resting his fingers around the knob, he stopped himself from turning it to enter when he felt a tug at his shirt; looking down ready to kick the shit out of the person who dared act so foolish until he was faced by the height difference and finally relaxed upon seeing her.

"What are you doing out here, Marlene?" He asked her slightly confused why Tifa or the others weren't watching over her.

"Oh, well Tifa kept ignoring me when I asked for breakfast so I left and made my way to a diner and got myself ice cream instead" the child said innocently as she licked away the last of the vanilla sensation from the corner of her lips.

"She did what? Marlene haven't I told you that ice cream is bad to have first thing in the morning?" Barrett asked not wanting to take his anger on Lockhart just yet.

"Yes that's what I thought also until Cid gave me some ice cream last time to make me 'shut the hell up" Marlene chirped as she wondered if she should ask if she could have another scoop of ice cream.

"He told you that?" Barrett asked now getting his temper up as he heard Marlene not only quote but say a mild language of Cid.

"No, not really he also said….Mffh!" The child cried as Barrett's only fingers clasped around her mouth from saying what she was planning on pointing out.

"I'm going to kill that god da-…Monkey" Barrett of course started out by muttering angrily by the foul words the pilot had taught the innocence but stopped himself quickly from swearing himself by calling Highwind a; monkey instead.

"Cid's a monkey?" Marlene blinked confused as she shrugged her shoulders and noticed Barrett of course look quite unusual. "Are you angry at me?" She asked scared as the sight of her worried made the hot tempered figure calm down.

"No, I'm not angry at you, so tell me Marlene; who else was your babysitter while I was gone?" He said with a soft sigh before beginning to walk and hoping she would follow him.

Chasing after him she began to open her thoughts to remember the most exciting one. "Cait Sith & Red XII were forced at some point to baby sit me" she stated with a smile as she wanted to say more.

"And what did those two do?" He asked worried on what would come next. Marlene of course chose to say nothing as she fidgeted upon her ribbon wondering what to say next. Barrett on the other hand didn't notice the silence of the small kid and kept walking around.

"Can I have more ice cream?" She asked as she didn't know how else to change the subject.

"You just had some…Don't you want some real food?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow as he made his way towards a building and left the door opened for her to follow.

"I guess pancakes don't sound so bad right about now" She noted after entering. The scenery seemed to capture her quite quickly for being low keyed, there was old music in the background and the place was overpowered by the colors red and white. Happily making her way towards a stool, she twirled left and right while she waited for the menu to arrive.

Barrett didn't like the idea on sitting on the stools as he was planning on being seated on the chairs with tables in the corner. But he couldn't of course disappoint Marlene or leave her alone so he went over and sat down next to her.

After a while which was to be exact half an hour, Marlene had licked away the ice cream from her lips and stared happily at Barrett. "That pancake with ice cream was amazing!" She chirped gladly.

"Glad you liked it though the damn coffee wasn't top of my list" he noted not bothered to keep his sentence clean just that once as he soon remembered something. "You didn't tell me what happened when that noisy cat and Red boy baby sat you" he stated.

"Oh it was nothing" she said trying to make the subject dead.

"Seems like it was, Marlene whatever they did you tell me and I'll go shoot their tails off" he said with a smile.

She played with the fork against the plate as she didn't want to say anything but continued trying to make him not know what happened. "It'll bore you"

"Marlene what happened?"

Finally giving in she spoke of the happenings afraid she would get punished after he found out. "Remember that paper you gave me?" She asked not daring to look him in the eye.

"The one I gave you before I left?" He asked.

"Yeah the one that said 'He'll miss you' but then you scratched the 'He'll' to an 'I'll'. Just to let you know I really loved that paper" she told him still keeping her eyes down.

"Loved?"

"I'm getting there! So anyways Cait Sith and Red baby sat me and soon enough before they left Red XII left earlier and it was just me and Cait Sith…"

"I don't like the sound of this" he said with a sigh, whenever that annoying cat was involved problem was always caused.

"Let me continue, Barrett!" She told him hoping he would change his mind on not wanting to listen to the sorry.

"Sorry, Marlene; go on"

"So anyways, Cait Sith asked about the paper and I wondered how he knew but I figured you told him. Yeah, so I showed him it and he said I need to either pay him the money or give the paper back because it was his"

"Hell no, that cat did not do that!" Barrett muttered angrily.

"And I didn't have enough money to pay for the paper…"

"How much did that damn cat ask for?" Barrett asked just wanting to get a minute with that robot like object to give him a piece of his mind for asking money from a child, but not just any child; Marlene.

"A few thousand grand's" she stated.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Barrett yelled as he soon shut up from the weird stares, paying for the bill he led Marlene outside so he could scream all he wanted.

"So I had to give him the paper…I'm sorry Barrett don't be angry with me!" Marlene pleaded looking quite upset with herself as her eyes seemed wet with new tears.

"What? Oh no, Marlene don't cry. Why the hell would I be angry at you? I'm angry at that cat, not you I'm just confused why you didn't give him a great punch like you did to that chocobo plushie of Denzel's when he stole your dolls" Barrett said with a smile as he patted the upset child and soon enough knew that was the reason why she didn't want to tell him before what happened because she thinking it was her fault.

"Really?" The child asked looking hopeful as his smile made her cheerful once more and she gave the man a hug.

"I wouldn't ever be mad at you…-"

Barrett was stopped in his speech as he noticed a swish of black, white and red pass by him.

"Marlene, close your eyes" he stated as he made his way over to the black, white and red.

Marlene of course let out a giggle as she clasped her hands against her eyes and kept on smiling. There Barrett went again.

"And close your ears!" He ordered her still walking over to the stopped figures. Obeying him the child shut her eyelids tight and clasped her hands at her ears. Upon noticing her listen to his orders he began to speak.

"HEY BITCH! YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled at the black and white cat who stared confused at the red creature.

"I think Barrett's gone mad" The cat told his comrade before tilting his head and wondering why his partner was now backing away from him.

"He's talking to you, I have nothing to do with whatever happens" the red of the two mentioned before watching the cat flee for his life as the man shook his gun arm violently and chased after him.

Walking over to the lost of the scenery child, he sat down next to her and watched the little show of Barrett & Cait Sith.

**-TOBECONTINUED-**

_**Author Note – Next chapter involves the three Turk; Reno, Elena & Tseng.**_


	13. White lies breaks his heart

**Elena feels like Tseng doesn't care about her that much, that's when Reno comes in to save the day or get killed.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve – White lies breaks his heart**

She watched him ever so calmly trying to figure out the meaning of his body language. She was leaning against the wall, no that was exaggerating; but she should have. He was scribbling away notes for Rufus, and he couldn't take a break to say one syllable to her. Ever since she entered the room he didn't even seem to look up and give her a smile; nothing, nada, zip, zap, zero.

It slightly enraged her for it was one of those days she hoped she would be pampered. She wasn't being a drama queen, but a smile did take someone a long way in her list. She watched him boring her eyes into him, some days she would have loved to just watch him sit there and act serious and turn her on. But not today, he had crossed the line.

There she was, sitting on the black leather couch. Arms and legs crossed with her eyes blankly on him while her lips were pushed together. So there was something, the truth might have been she used her anger to really hide her true feelings; sadness.

Why didn't he give her attention? He always did give more respect to Gun, her sister and Aeris, the dumb flower girl. Was he with her from pity? Was the whole relationship from over the fact that he pitied her? No, that couldn't be it. She knew Tseng very well, he was a gentleman of many words; he just had very strong problems on bringing his emoticons out as she once learnt.

But maybe that was made her fall for him, the silent gentleman. The kind, lovely and attractive gentleman to be more exact. But couldn't he be more romantic without doing just because he was a gentleman? No, she was being vain now. She took a glance towards him, he made her melt so dearly; but she just wished he would show that he felt the same way towards her.

Finally she got the courage and chose to speak; she had to get an answer. "Tseng?" She asked hoarsely as she held a lopsided smile and prayed he wouldn't surprise her by ignoring her.

She was relieved to see him look up and nod as if proving she had his attention. He dropped the pen for a moment and waited for her to speak.

"Tseng, do you love me?" She asked hoping he wouldn't make her regret saying it as she sat there waiting ever so calmly praying she wouldn't start shaking.

There was a silence for a moment; she worried deeply until she noticed him speak.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He asked formally not showing any signs of romantic gestures much to her dismay.

"Random statement" she stated softly.

"Very well, tell me if there's anything else" he said before going back to his work.

Well, at least she had the fact that he loved her. That was a good start. But wait what about that time those guys were hitting on her? Of course she showed no interest to them but why hadn't Tseng done anything and in the end Reno had to tell them to leave?

Ooh her brain was hurting, did Tseng feel that it wasn't worth fighting for her? No that couldn't be, he after all said he loved her. But what if he said it out of being pitiful to her? No! She had to stop thinking like this, she was being childish. She needed a drink…

"I'm going go get some water, want me to get you some coffee?" She asked as she stood up while smoothing her jacket and waited.

"That would be lovely" he said with his first smile which was more of a half frown before continuing writing.

"Alright" she said calmly before making her way outside with a sigh and making her way outside. Her bottle of water lay on a table while she poured some of the steaming liquid into a mug. She felt more as an intern to him then anything; no he didn't intend to make her feel that way he was just tired from all the work given to him that day.

So she was outside, she might as well perk her ears and see what she catches with the passer bys as she made the coffee for it seemed like half more was needed to be done thanks to her red head comrade who finished it all before she came. So she went on with a bit of eaves dropping.

"Sweet, you got the new model? I heard it wasn't out yet! Does the engine really purr like they advertise it to be?" Alright that was an unentertaining subject, she waited for something new to be heard; she finally caught something.

"You slept with him? Shit, she's going to kill you…" Hmm drama, it did interest her to go over and talk to those two girls who held that conversation but then again she had heard a lot for the pass days, maybe someone much more interesting could come along.

Rude seemed to be with someone else instead of his partner, oh it was the real new intern that she heard about. He seemed talkative, dear me could Reno be challenged?

She allowed the inside joke of the red head's most talkative reputation threatened bring out a gentle giggle before she waited for them to come close by her and pass so she could catch something.

"So who was the black haired fellow in that office?"

"….Tseng, first in command"

"Ah, nice slut he has in there; just didn't know he swung that way"

"………….."

Her spoon fell from the grasp of her fingers as she stared at shock at the boat painting in front of her, did she hear right? Tseng had a cow in his office? No that couldn't be right! She had to see this for herself as she left the coffee mug and made her way. She honestly could have screamed when she reached his office; no she didn't enter, but his curtains were sealed tight as if hiding something that was enough to be said.

"So what was I?" She sniffed angrily as if Tseng could hear as she stood there shaking, wanting to open the door. But the voice of someone calling her stopped her.

"What?" She called out angrily as she heard silence after that, shaking her head she made her way to the room that occupied the obvious answer of the voice; Reno.

Closing the door behind her, before of course allowing the red head to explain himself, she began burbling.

"Reno, you want to know something?" She snapped at him.

"………." For the first time of course the flippant figure had nothing to say.

"Men suck!" She cried as she sat down on a chair and clasped her hands on her face. Then followed of course an awkward silence before Reno spoke.

"Laney?" He asked sheepishly as she looked up angrily at him for ruining the moment, he let out a fake cough and nodded at his sleeve being stuck at a cupboard door.

"You're pathetic" she muttered as she tried to open the drawer but couldn't, she had chosen to wait for him to explain.

"If it was unlocked I could have freed myself, the key is missing, Blondie!" He whined with puppy eyes as she shook her.

Finally finding an extra copy to unlock the drawer, the red head hugged his once prisoner sleeve as he let out a grin. "Thanks Laney!" He chirped happily like a child.

She watched him with disbelief, the sudden yet random thought came to her; how did many girls find the foolish soul so attractive? He was dumb, messy, foolish, flippant, rude and clumsy. Surely that wasn't what all those females found a turn on, and then what was it?

"Laney, stop checking me out or I'll Tseng" the red head teased expected a slap soon as he sat on his seat and began popping a cigar in his mouth while trying to find the lighter while avoiding the 'No Smoking' sign specially stuck for him on his wall.

"Reno, please" she said with a soft sigh which left the red head confused why she didn't react the usual violent way. "It's Tseng" she said softly, "As I said men suck"

"Interesting, but none of my business" he said arrogantly as he finally found his lighter but ended up with an empty one and began searching for a new one.

"Come on Reno, you also must have been in this situation. When someone you cared about doesn't care the same way" she mentioned as she left a red head now listening to her. He looked out of his office for a moment then looked back.

"I'm listening, but please keep all the corny stuff to yourself" he told her with a smirk.

"Do you want me dead, women!" Reno yelled as after an hour of discussion Elena came up with an idea on how to make things better. She had asked him if he could come with her and insult Tseng for being a traitor. Of course Reno disagreed strongly.

"Alright how about this; you be my back up man. You're on no one's side, you just stand there while I talk to Tseng, if you're there it won't be personal; and if it isn't personal it won't end up in a bad note" she said now with the puppy eyes as she clasped her hands together willing to clasp at his leg also.

"Fine" he said with a sigh before adding something, "But that bribe on buying me and Rude a free dinner is still open"

There they stood now, Reno against the wall while Elena stood by him waiting for the right time; which was when Tseng came out of his office.

"So why don't we just go in?"

"Because it will be easier to talk without starting to argue" Elena said as her heart leaped when she noticed the door knob turn from the other side. She looked at Reno, was he in for a surprise. Then she looked at Tseng who was coming out, she needed to do this before he saw her so it would seem like she had done it just so he could see it.

"Let's go-" Reno said before stopping himself when Elena turned around and suddenly pushed her lips against his.

"What the hell" he said against her lips trying to push back as if Tseng came out and saw the scene he was dead.

"Go with it" she said against his and soon enough sensed a figure behind her, it was Tseng. He hurt her, she would do the same.

But what she couldn't see was the flowers he held in his hand which he hid from her all day and closed the curtains so she wouldn't see them when he brought them out. Sadly people got the wrong impression when they saw the secretary come in his office a few seconds after he closed the curtains and brought the flowers out to hand him some papers, only.

He could have punched Reno as he stood there and watched them, but no; he just dropped the flowers at the ground and made his way back in the office. Locking the door behind him.

**-TOBECONTINUED-**

**Authors Note; Next chapter involves the much awaited story of Vincent, Tifa & Cloud! )**


	14. The Hidden Smile

**Ah, the much awaited continuing of the story between one of the most famous of the few love triangles I have planned for this fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! Took me so long to write this one so if this chapter stinks please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen – The Hidden Smile**

He turned away from her direction to see the blue eyed monster enter with a lopsided smile. He soon felt as she left his side and ran to embrace the new arrival in a hug; just the view of it seemingly gave him an up roaring annoyance. He then watched as she happily asking him questions, the person said nothing but look at Vincent. As if knowing what the new person was thinking, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

He was now leaning against the wall next to the door, thinking. Was he being a fool allowing his emoticons to escape as freely as he allowed them to that moment? Maybe he was, he wanted to tell himself not to think or feel towards that topic anymore but he just couldn't.

He heard the shivers of words the creature inside him mentioned away silently for no one expect himself to hear, he closed his eyes and allowed a calm expression fall upon his face as he listened to the comments thrown at him by the creature deep down. It was insulting him, teasing him, and then confiding him. Vincent was no fool, he knew very well that the creature was just burbling away any possible comment at Valentine in hope of getting allowed permission to enter or exit outside the body, how it earned so dearly for that to happen but sadly Vincent was not planning on doing so anytime soon.

Pushing the voices away from his loud thoughts he allowed them to capture him now, what was going on inside there? What was the privacy for, no; Cloud always found privacy to be the best plan for when he wanted to open up it wasn't anything personal to Vincent. But then his thoughts pushed to the new topic; Tifa. What was he doing back there? Why was he acting so…Unusual? He never treated differently or thought of her more then an acquaintance, so why the sudden emoticons?

Maybe it was the scenery, it was so; capturing. It made him yearn to open up, but how could he when he held no feelings inside before harbored from the others? This was new, not an old feeling. Or maybe he wasted a lot of his energy on just coming here. So he was like a drunken fool but sober. He allowed a soft yet tiring and annoyed sigh to escape outside his concealed lips as they voiced out of his cloak and stayed in the room. Why did this indeed always happen to him? No, he was lying now, this was something new; but it hurt his brain ever so dearly.

Behind closed door, stayed another conflict but with two new different figures. One of the figures looked lost and held sharp description but his blue eyes outshining everything. The other person was determined to be happy for her guest but had something troubling her ever so dearly from the fact that she didn't wish to give any sort of eye contact, whatsoever. Finally, she rested her hands on her lap and walked over to the seated person.

"How are you?" She asked gently as she pulled a chair next to him and sat down.

The person just sat there, not saying anything but a mutter of a 'fine' to her.

Feeling like she wasn't getting the attention she deserved she felt a tug of pain but went on. "Marlene and Denzel missed you, but Marlene's out with Barrett now and I think Denzel is still fast asleep" she mentioned trying to get anything from the person; sadly she had to do all the talking.

"It's been two weeks, Cloud" she stated sadly as she finally got contact of the person as he chose to look up and part his lips apart as he tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry" he whispered but not saying anything else as his eyes captured her face into his head, yes he was gone for too long; he knew what was coming next. But he honestly deserved it, he broke the promise.

"I-I thought you said you weren't going to do this to me and the kids anymore, Cloud" she stated trying not to seem upset as she bit her lip back at the expression's found on Strife's face. Noticing him say nothing, she spoke once more.

"Where've you been?" She asked finally as she watched him tense upon the question.

"I needed to…" He said but soon changed his mind on what he was going to say and said something else, "Aeris died in this week a few years ago" he mentioned softly as he stood up.

"Cloud, I doubt she'd want you to waste your life mourning over her" she said feeling like a rock compared to the jewel Cloud paid more attention to.

"…." He stood there silently not saying anything while he watched her lips quivered, he wanted to apologize…

"Is she more important to you then this family?" Tifa asked not daring to look him in the eye worried she might fall into the stage of moist eyes.

He said nothing, which was unbelievable. Hearing his boots click against the wooden floor she sat there silently not saying anything.

Allowing a soft sigh to escape her lips she sat there with an expression on her face that easily read her emoticons; she was lost for words.

Vincent awoke from his deep thoughts from the sound of the door hitting the door flame gently, he sensed someone go by him as him leaned against the wall with eyes closed. What happened? He stood there for a moment as he pushed himself off the wall, he wanted to go in and see if Tifa was alright; but he waited for something to happen first. Finally something did;

"Vincent?" A hoarse voice called out for him, he pushed the door open to find her sitting her so calmly on a chair with her face down concealed with the strands fallen upon her hidden face as she quivered gently.

"I-I didn't know what to do" she mentioned softly biting her bottom lip as she finally looked up to fall her eyes upon his crimson one, she needed support. He wanted to ask her what had happened but chose not to as he walked over to her and stood a few feet away from the sitting beauty.

Watching her as she wiped away the small tears as she adjusted herself and spoke on what happened in a small summary to the standing figure.

"I didn't know what to do" she repeated almost finished on what had happened while he was out and spoke one more, "I told him it was over, I had given up faith on him" she said as her eyes scanned the place nervously.

"Was I wrong to do that?" She asked gently as she kept her eyes back on Vincent hoping he would say or indicate something to her.

"I also said if he wanted this to be given another try; he would need to show me. But till then there was nothing" she added quickly much to Vincent's dismay.

Forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to reply to her question, he gave her a nod.

Finally seeing her smile made him forget that she still had feelings for Cloud for the fact that she was willing to give a second chance, But Vincent was caught off guard when she stood up and wrapped her fingers around him and stayed in that position as he froze.

"Thank you" she whispered as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to try and calm down from what just happened a few minutes ago while Vincent felt a hidden smile tug at the side of his lips every second she still held on.

Sensing a quick vibration upon her she looked down from the pulled out object and flipped it open before letting out a smile. Looking back at Vincent she kept smiling. Closing the phone she rested it on the counter and began wiping away the stubborn mark as Vincent watched her silently pour away her confusion on chores before leaving the scenery to have a 'talk' with the gentleman who previously entered the room and left the brown eyed beauty hurt.

**-TOBECONTINUED-**

**Authors Note; **

**ichi-nana-hachi – You think the Tseng/Elena/ Reno plot was messed up? Hehehehe you've seen nothing yet then for what I have planned for the Turks! As for Cait Sith, I'm not saying anything but you'd best read between the lines of the first chapter Cait Sith and Red XII are introduced to get a better clue on the culprit! XD**

**Hana – Glad it got to you the story ;)**

**I hope this chapter isn't so bad, or I'm sending myself to the seat of shame! This was one of the hardest chapter to write but anyways! Next chapter involves a Turk & Avalanche member not liking what they hear from the other.**


	15. Drink Away the Pain

**Just wanted to make sure y'all know that when the words are _italic _it's a flashback…That's all for now! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen – Drink Away the Pain**

The bartender watched her newest customer with keen interest for two main reasons. One was that he was quite a nice thing to have your eyes on heck if she gave him enough free drinks she may be able to take him home. Two he didn't seem to drink just for sheer amusement, he was trying to drown away unwanted thoughts or emoticons.

After all, she was a bartender; she was a pro on these things. Walking over to him so only the wooden counter separated them; she leaned closer making sure to allow her eyelashes to flutter flirtatiously as she watched him drown the new glass.

When he pushed his empty glass she filled it up as if understanding his silent comments, pushing the glass with new contents poured she waited till his hands reached out for it before slipping a hand on top of his. He was caught of guard as he looked up seeming quite dazed, his lips parted to ask but she let out a giggle inside her be heard.

"So stranger, what's bugging you?" She asked as her fingers teased him as they left his hand but chose to curl a strand of his crimson hair when she leaned foreword. But she kept her eye sight on his emerald windows the stunningly left everything else out.

He could tell she was teasing him; usually he would play along feeling quite in the mood; but not this time. "Many things, yo" he stated before pushing some of the liquid down his throat.

"Oh is that so, poor baby" she whispered softly not wanting of course to ask but doing so, "So tell me one of the things bothering you on the top of your head"

He avoided her questions then as he drank away and wondered if he should say anything.

Should he say that the thought of Denzel was still scarred in his head?

Or that he was disgusted that Elena had kissed him?

Or that he was confused why she couldn't just leave him alone?

He stopped thinking for a moment as he looked at the doorway that was left ajar, there it stood; one of his problems.

"That" he told the bartender nodding at the person standing in the doorway looking around.

"Oh that's too bad, you're kind of too cute to be sulking; cheer up" the bartender said with a wink before serving her newest customer leaving Reno trying to hide from the person who just came in. But of course he cursed silently for the radiant colors he was born to hold on his head as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Reno?" The arrived person asked calmly as the person soon sat down on a stool and twirled herself childishly.

_"Hey you"_

He ignored her for a while only leading the person to pout, wait he couldn't act like that; she didn't know and he wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon.

"Hey" he said flashing a smirk as he watched the female smile back and allowed to tug gently at a strand of his hair.

"Reno why does it seem that you have a curled strand?" She asked tugging gently as he let out a soft laugh.

"Long story, babe" he told her drinking the last of the glass's content and giving his full attention soon on her.

"So you never answered why you're here!" She told him rested her hands on both sides of her hips now as she pretended to look upset.

"Thought I'd get one drink" he lied being thankful his other glasses were taken away before she came.

"Then I'll give you company" she chirped happily as she chose to make herself comfortable on the stool she sat on.

_"Because you'll do anything for my attention"_

"Lovely. Because the company here is really poor" he said with a smile before choosing on doing the talking now, "So what brings you here?" He asked her calmly.

"Thought I'd get a drink" she lied.

The two never did find the false truth behind they're companion as they're busy hiding they're lies from the other more.

But of course, she was always weak when lying as she soon broke down and looked down before catching his sight.

_Wrap her arms around the person's neck that dark day._

She fidgeted; she had to ask the whole building until she found where Reno had chosen to leave early for. She didn't know why she was doing this now, but she felt guilty ever since Rufus kissed her before leaving for a meeting before. She needed to take her guilt out of her chest to even look at the young president in the eye anymore. She was of course not dumb to tell Rufus, but telling the second person which was Reno would be better but still give out the effect.

"Hey, let's do a sharing moment" Yuffie mentioned all of a sudden as the red head tilted his head but gave a nod.

"You go first" he told her calmly.

"Do I have to?" She asked but then shook her head indicating that she would speak first after all.

_The drunken person_

"There was this one night…" She started calmly raising the interest of the red head to actually listen to her.

_She just got deeper into it._

"Remember when we all went for a drink and Rufus had to leave early?" She asked and received a nod from the red head.

"I couldn't remember anything after that shouldn't have drunk so much" Reno muttered with a soft laugh before letting her continue.

_The drunken person never did know about that moment._

"Yeah well, after a while Tseng & Elena left because Tseng thought it was late and Elena wasn't feeling so well and didn't wish to have to be the one to carry you home in the end" Yuffie told him.

Reno hearing upon this, didn't like what he was hearing.

_Not act as foolish as that person had._

Yuffie took a deep breath before going on, "Before I continue Reno, you need to know that I had to let you know." She said but of course chose to speak quickly so the red head wouldn't get a chance to talk, "So then it was you & I with Rude" she said.

_How she keep him under the lime light?_

"In the end, I thought Rude looked really tired so I told him he could go I'll bring you back home. In the end after a bit of talking he did, and it was just you and me" she said with a weak smile.

_She should have taken the responsibility._

She took a glance at the pale faced figure before going on in a whispered tone so no one could hear her except him, "When he finally got to your place, you were kind of wasted. And…and" she of course stopped not wanting to say was happened next.

_The drunken person kissed her; she just got deeper into it._

_Wrap her arms around the person's neck._

_She didn't pull away._

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault…I was sober I should have pulled back. And now I feel so terrible for doing this to Rufus" she stuttered not daring to look Reno in the eye anymore as she felt confused as he pressed some money on the counter and get up.

"You want to know something funny, Kisaragi?" Reno asked with an amused laugh that just left the ninja confused.

_There she was, looking for the man he promised would never hurt her._

Leaning foreword so his lips were close to her ears he spoke gently, "I lied, I was sober the whole time" he mentioned before walking away.

Stopping when finding the quivered lips ninja stand in front of him, he stood there. "Why?" She asked confused.

"Well you weren't so keen on stopping either, heck if I tried going farther that day you would have gone through thinking I was drunk enough not to remember" he told her before wincing at the pain at his cheek when he felt her coldly collide against his cheek.

"I love him" she reassured him.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, love" he said with a wink before leaving the bar as the ninja stood there ajar. Guess he'd have to find a new bar to drink away his pain from now on.

"Oh yeah, Yuff; it's my time to share something. I might be falling for you" he thought as if saying to her as he lighted his cigar and carelessly walked on the street with his hands in his pockets, his same posture he held when entering the bar. And after that second, his emoticons back then turned immune as he held a laid back and aloof karma once more as if nothing just happened.

**-ToBeContinued-**

**Authors note; Next chapter involves pink petals, the calm air and purity watching over loved ones.**


	16. Delicate Blossoms

**As I silently promised, a chapter that involves soft yet innocent pink fluttering in the warm breeze while the eyes of the soul watches everyone.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen – Delicate Blossoms**

It whispered gently to the ears of the upset child tickling its ears with light words which made a tug of the small lips. Innocent faces brightened each time it spoke silent words to the adolescents. The object of pure happiness danced it way around the depressing allies bringing faces to turn the other way mainly for the children as it skittered past them.

It was a gust of wind; it held a sound of an innocent girl giggling childishly. Flower petals, to be exact they were a pure baby pink color with hints of fuchsia in them danced alongside as the back up as they were captured by the simple wind's cages.

That was when it all stopped, the petals fell to the ground and the wind blew up to a new direction leaving the petals to rest on the ground as the core light still stayed behind watching with keen eyes at the sign that read 'Seventh Heaven'. The object held a battered yet shining basket of blooming blossoms peaking out as she straightened her pink dress she looked up happily sliding away a strand of sun kissed hair from her face to behind her ears.

She dusted away the dirt from her boots by gently tapping the heel on the ground before beaming at the building as she placed her fingers over her rosy lips to cover her smile. Making her way inside, she stood there for a time making way for the silent yet pale faced figure that didn't seem to notice her and rush out of the door. Her eyes soon parted and went upon the raven haired female resting next to the counter as she dropped the cloth as if showing signs of giving up in more then one matter.

She made her way there and sat down next to her as the guest waited for the person to say something.

"What am I going to do?" The raven haired sigh calmly as she tapped her fingers on her thigh while trying to think.

"Don't beat yourself up Tifa, I know what you're going through" The guest whispered as if hoping no one else would hear her.

"No, no one knows what I'm going through. It's such an absurd thing…" Tifa mentioned softly as she bit her bottom lip.

"Tifa, don't think like that. What I'd like to know is why everyone is acting this way" the flower girl stated before tapping her fingers upon her lips while she thought calmly with her dear friend.

"I wonder how Yuffie is, haven't seen her for a while…" Tifa noted randomly.

At the sound of it, the sight of pink let out a gentle smile as she remembered the incident she went through before arriving here.

"Yuffie is in a much worse state then you are. It was quite unusual, but I expected her to be happy with what happened that change matters, not be stubborn and not want things to change" the pink flutter said with a soft sigh.

"…And how the others are, I shouldn't have lost contact with them for so long" Tifa continued.

"Oh, everyone's fine. I checked up on them before coming here before even visiting Yuffie. They seem alright, Reeve is so happy it brings me joy to see the butterflies springing in his eyes. But I must say that Cait Sith is in such a poor condition since Barrett bumped into him, I kind of feel sorry for…-" The flower girl stopped for a moment as she was interrupted by her opposite friend who had now chosen to jump off her chair and make herself a drink.

"Oh no thanks Tifa, I can't drink" the female told the friend.

They seemed as if they were being painted as one of them just sat there tight lipped watching the other stare at her newly made drink and not give the other much attention. Upon the sudden movement of the named female shiver when sitting back next to the acquaintance the flower girl let a smile still stay visible.

Finally the shivering women seemed upset by her thoughts as she clasped her hands around her face and shook her head with disbelief.

"No I couldn't…." The named female stated to no one in particular.

The flower girl watched her before shaking her head and gently placing a hand on the shoulder of the person, "never allow the head to always beat the heart" she mentioned softly.

"What could it mean? I'm confused" Tifa mentioned softly.

"Look inside, don't be afraid to open up even though you know you'll have to give up something to get something greater" the flower maiden spoke wisely still keeping her smile to avoid a serious image.

"I wonder why Vincent left, could I have scared him for some weird reason." Tifa spoke wondering herself on that answer as it was soon given to her.

"He went to speak with Cloud; he saw how confused you were. He just wanted to settle things and see Cloud's side of the story" The flower maiden answered.

"I wonder why he's been so different this time" The raven head asked the silent arena.

"He wished he knew himself the answer" The flower maiden said before getting up from her seat as if expecting it, she looked at the doorway before finding in the next three seconds for it to be left ajar by two small figures one female and one male.

Snapping out of her daydream, Tifa looked dazed for a second before looking up and smiling at the two new arrivals.

"Hi Priscilla. Denzel; when did you leave?" Tifa asked and ignored the fact that the boy of the two was wearing an unusual apron as the two children occupied the seats next to her and rubbed their hands upon their arms still ignoring the standing by flower guardian.

"It's a bit cold in here" the female whined softly.

"So what have you been doing Tifa?" Denzel asked shaking his dangling feet up and down as he tried to avoid answering the raven haired question on why he skipped breakfast that might land him in trouble.

"Oh, I was just sitting here. Talking to myself" the raven haired teased with a soft laugh before shaking her head and noticing that it was quite cold then it was before. "So how do some pancakes sound for you two breakfast skippers?"

"Why wasn't anyone here to talk with you?" The girl asked before cheering alongside her partner for the flour sensation as their stomach chose to grumble quite violently.

"Everyone was out" Tifa stated softly as she began proceeding on finding the ingredients on baking the kids food.

Upon her line, the standing female who once sat down allowed her pink dress to shake softly as she soon stood next to the child and whispered something into the ears of the boy as she made her way to the door, she kept a sight upon the withering flower before allowing her fingers to contact it and allow herself to still continue smiling when she noticed the newly bloomed daisy before leaving as the room soon started to lose its frosty temperature.

"That's weird, it got a lot warmer now" Tifa said not noticing her leaving guest as her sights caught upon the fresh daisy and tilted her head slightly, "I guess someone bought me a new one and threw the dying one away when I wasn't looking" she muttered under her breath slightly thankful for that happening.

Leaning to the boy so she was close enough to whisper something without Tifa hearing Pricilla began to speak to Denzel, "So what did she say?"

"To keep her visit a little secret from Tifa" Denzel whispered back before chomping away the flour sensation that burnt his tongue the first second after the plate was given to him. Tifa shaking her head sat down next to the two as her eyes fell upon the side mirror hung on the wall hoping to find the answers to her burning questions that were answered to her without her even knowing.

Outside when the bells of the door chimed as the female pushed herself outside the wind once more controlled her as the pink petals rose from the ground dancing within her every step as children followed 'the pretty lady' because of the fact that she brought smiles to their clouded miserable days.

"I'll be back" she stated softly looking back at the building when her eyes soon fell upon her dark haired companion who ruffled the hair of one of the surrounding children who decided upon following Aeris before taking her hand and his and walking away with her until they were nothing but a distant dying light from afar.

**-ToBeContinued-**

**Authors note; the much awaited conversation between the two men.**


	17. The Opposing Comrade

**Swish Swash out of ideas on what to blab about XD hmm let me see! This chapter involves Clouds side and point of view in the love triangle emerging.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Sixteen – The Opposing Comrade**

Dazed he was, determined he wasn't. Dropping his fingers halfway through the water, he watched after pulling his fingers out once more the ripples formed. They were like a music instrument, each movement brought out a sound to his ears. Finally he cupped his hands together and lowered them till the liquid ascending onto his palm. Lifting the handful of water he splashed it against his face before getting up and looking around the lonely horizon.

His blue eyes traced around the shape of the flowers that was once disgust to a silver haired remnant. Many pillars have lost their job as they lay broken on the pebble floor. Benches all stacked up on top of another or placed quite neatly in the distressed location. When his foot collided upon the creaking wooden floor, he could tell a wrong move would deal him to breaking it.

Why did he come back? He thought he was past that stage and finally was able to live once more but no; here he was once more mourning over his deadly sins and the victims to it in the comfortable place he had called home once more for the past days. A picture lay upon the bundles of cloth that he used as comfort in the night, picking up the picture he traced his fingers around each figure aside from his before resting it back on the floor once more.

He was a mess he believed after conducting that to himself, he was in a gripping losing-lose situation. There was no way to withdraw or forfeit, he had to face the consequences of one side he gave up. He had first liven to sacrifice his life with Tifa to mourn over Aeris as he had permanently moved in the broken down church and lost contact of all his acquaintance, but as time went by and history was made; he came to the time when he chose to sacrifice mourning over Aeris to be with Tifa and the kids. It was quite unusual how he bounced back to live his life trying to have his sins once more forgiven.

It was something he himself didn't understand, he wanted to leave and stay with Tifa. That visit made him miss her more, but it was Aeris he needed to keep his attention upon the most. She had died a few weeks ago in a few years back as he stated before, that was the strongest reason why he had returned to the building to live alone in solitude. The thought of the day his fault led to her death ruined him.

But he could easily hear the pain in Tifa's voice when she previously spoke to him, she felt confused also. Why was he losing her again after he promised to stay? He wondered the answer himself. She felt useless, betrayed, and was close to losing any more hope to him, but he stayed as stubborn as a rock and returned back to the location. A dear yet naïve fool he was.

He didn't know what to do, he needed guidance but also needed to help him get up, what he really needed was a small hint of help that would lead him to picking himself up from the situation that was all. He worried on leaving Tifa all by herself, but no wait; Vincent was there he was waiting outside when they had the conversation. He prayed Vincent helped make sure she didn't hurt herself with worries that much.

His thoughts were of course popped away when he heard another creak that didn't come from the wooden planks connected weakly to the ground; it was the door opening ever so gently. Turning around he held a tight grip upon the handle of his sword that was still strung behind him while he waited for someone to come in, after all those years of experience he learned always to expect the worst to come out.

Relief was bought to him as he let go of the handle and let out a satisfied smile while watching the new person walk in calmly then stand next to the door while the wind breezed against his cloth from the fact that the door was closed quite sharply behind him.

Cloud himself didn't say anything as he looked straight at the person wondering what to say, he yearned to ask if Tifa was alright. But he didn't as he parted his lips apart but was soon interrupted by the figure standing a few feet away from him.

"Tifa's alright, Denzel is with her last I checked" the person informed Cloud in his hoarse voice as he still kept standing in the position he held.

Cloud kept his head down not being able to look Vincent in the eye, he felt like he failed something. But why was Vincent making him feeling ashamed of himself? His eye sight would catch every dust particle then look the pale faced figure in the eye.

Vincent of course getting the message allowed his right hand to grasp around the red cloak and pushed it behind him as he made his way outside allowing the fire cloak dancing behind him like flames crackling with laughter. He of course never gets to a step outside as Cloud's voice finally escaped the scene.

"Thanks, Vincent" he stated unsure what else to say as he finally looked up.

"I don't need your charity" he stated not angrily though his hoarse voice made it sound likewise.

"Very well" Cloud mentioned calmly as his finger crunched up trying to allow the stress to escape him as it was visible to Vincent what he was doing.

"She won't be able to wait forever" Vincent answered Cloud's hidden answer before turning around to look at Cloud in the eye.

"I need her to wait"

"And she needs you to be there for her" Vincent kept going darkly as he still kept his eyes on the opposing figure.

"Then…" He stood there for a moment avoiding the pale figures glare as he spoke once more, "You'd best take care of her" he said and with that made his way back to the blooming daisies.

He stood there unsure what Cloud said, no it wouldn't be possible that he knew; could it? But what was there to know from the start?

"Be the friend she needs, will you do that Vincent?" Cloud asked looking a second from the flowers to Vincent.

So he didn't know, shaking his head he turned the knob and spoke, "I can't keep any promises" and with that he left leaving the door to collide against the loose doorframe.

The pale figure of the two upon leaving shook his head calmly, "I can't promise I'll just be a friend from afar"

The blonde of the two upon seeing the other leave broke down as he plucked a flower and stared at it. "Why am I not fighting for her anymore?" He asked softly under his breath.

_Because you keep lying to yourself that she can do better._

"Cloud?"

Looking up he gave a nod to the figure hiding against the other doorway and made his way towards the person.

"Yeah, it's done; I'm ready" he stated calmly and followed.

**-ToBeContinued-**

**Authors note; Reno finds his most wanted mission to be the worst he's ever experienced in the next chapter, see you there!**

**ichi-nana-hachi- Glad you liked the twist in that chapter! D I really enjoyed writing that one I found it sweet myself when the idea came to me, I work fast? Hehe you might have jinxed it I've been getting the worst case of writer blocks –pouts- As for my favorite pairing? Yes, I'll keep it in the shadows till the last chapter buuuut! You're welcomed to have one free guess! D**


	18. Unwanted Hatred

**The last chapter was terrible, so I'm making up with this one! ) **

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen – Unwanted Hatred**

"Hell yeah, Rufus is going to give me a raise; because I'm going to rock this mission!" Came the singing voice of a cheery suited fellow as he jumped in triumph before tossing the crunched up sheet of paper that held information on his latest job before avoiding the embarrassed glares of his bald comrade as he completed his victory dance.

His partner could only smile besides the fact pretend that he didn't know the hyper red head. He knew how much he was waiting for that certain mission, he was glad that he would be able to join him; maybe just maybe he'll be able to see the true reason Reno was hired as a Turk to start off.

But the bald comrade wondered why his partner stopped with the new dance, pushing his sunglasses down for a mere moment; he turned and stared at the direction the red head was looking to find the blonde Turk holding the same exact file Reno was given with the papers on the mission.

"Tseng and Laney are coming" he stated calmly.

He just stood there for a moment, he might have had an eye twitch as his dance had come to a halt and he just watched. Those two were great, and any other day he would have enjoyed sharing the mission with those two; but ever since that little scene he was pushed into he didn't have a word with neither and found the daily meetings to be very long, quite and awkward as neither the three him, Tseng or Elena spoke to the other.

He took a deep gulp allowing it to adjust before shaking his head, allowing a grin to hide his true feelings he let out a chuckle which made his little act of trying to sound alright with the other two coming along more fake.

"In transportation I made my priority yesterday morning to make sure you and I held the helicopter and Elena and Tseng by car" Rude stated once more.

He allowed a sigh to escape him from relief as he shook his head and allowed a real smile to reflect upon his bald partner, "Thanks, man" he mentioned happily.

"No problem….Partner" Rude spoke allowing a grin to come when he spoke the end of the sentence.

"Hey you're catching on!" Reno noticed happily when he heard his friend use one of catch phases.

"….."

"Guess that's your limit for the day" Reno chuckled away as he began dumping articles of weapons and toys into a cardboard box.

"Isn't there a suitcase for that?" Rude asked showing no signs of curiosity.

"Yeah, but these are the things I need to use without going through the trouble of having to unpack" Reno said as he dumped the box in front of Rude when he finished putting all the belongings inside.

"Should I ask how you might need a squeaky toy as an emergency item in the mission?" Rude asked helplessly as he picked the object up and squeezed it to bring out the sound as the red head heard it he fell into fits of laughs.

"Bad guys could trip upon them when they're chasing us"

"You never cease to amaze me" Rude gladly noted as he dumped the duck back in praying Reno wouldn't give a demonstration of the trip. The least he needed had to carry a broken legged red head through the whole mission.

"Yeah" Reno said with a smile tugging upon his lips as he dropped himself on a couch close by Rude, pushing his head upwards he closed his emerald eyelids and exhaled.

A few minutes past as Rude watched the change in Reno, his smile changed into a frown quite suddenly. He didn't know the specific reason, but he had a feeling it was something that just past by.

"Anything you want to ask, partner?" Reno asked opening one eyelid holding a lopsided grin.

"No" Rude noted as he was never the one to be nosey.

"Whatever pleases you" Reno said as in the corner of his eyes he watched the raven haired female as she closed the door behind her to the president's office from his.

He adjusted his hair as it only ended up staying in a mess as it stuck out in many directions giving quite quickly in the match; he was now leaning against the doorway of the transportation creature and listened to the conversation outside between his three partners.

"We will stop at Icicle Lodge to rest for the night, the two of you can keep heading to our destination if you want" That was obviously Tsengs voice, Reno thought.

"……" Weirdly if he didn't go through the scene the bubbly female caused a few days ago he wouldn't have thought she was the silent one in the conversation.

"We'll see depending on many matters" Rude noted as footsteps were soon heard, two getting away from Reno and one heading his way.

"Yikes! Rude thinks I'm starting up the helicopter!" Reno thought helplessly as he jumped carelessly on the pilot's seat and began calmly pushing away buttons and adjusting his seat. Placing the headphones on his ear he turned around to see his bald partner enter and shut the door close.

"I know you were eaves dropping" he said and sat on his seat as Reno started the object.

Thrills ran through his fingers as he heard he propeller swish away many times, slowly at first but soon quicker and quicker. He always imagined the wind being pushed harshly away to be his emoticons, when he flew he was no one.

"I may not be Yuffie Kisaragi, but please don't make this ride dodgy enough for me to turn sick" Rude mentioned in a threatening but calm tone as he watched the silent and blank expression on his partner.

"Yeah, sure" he mentioned not throwing an expecting remark or joke as they flew off the ground as Reno's hand were now tightly gripping on the handle.

Rude in the corner noticed the whitening of the knuckles.

His eyes darted around the place, mostly away from the screen before him as he heard news on the altitude and any problems the mechanical object held as his eye lids closed for a minute. A lump lay hard in his throat as he was tired. He wanted to fall asleep, but if he did he wouldn't be able to wake up anymore. Neither would the sleepless partner of his.

"We'll stop at Healin' Lodge" Rude stated firmly as he rested back on his seat.

"No it's alright"

"You can't change my decisions" Rude said before closing his mouth proving he wouldn't say no more.

"Alright partner, but I get dibs on the couch if my bedroom is next to your bathroom" Reno teased Rude.

An amused hoarse laugh was heard from the silent figure as he gave a nod, a few more miles away.

"Houston we are landing!" Reno exclaimed cheerfully, he was excited to know that he would be in a mattress soon.

"That's not the line, Reno" Rude said shaking his head with disbelief as it was the red heads turn to let out an amused laugh as the two friends spoke with the other.

It fell gently to the ground, allowing trees to push backwards from the sudden gust of winds thrown at them, finally when the helicopter touched the ground the propellers stopped and the door opened revealing a tired but excited to rest Turk.

"We've reached land!" Reno quoted another wrong line as he left Rude to shut the machine down as he raced away to the building to get his room while his backpack slung at his shoulder in a messy manner and his cardboard box was held in his hands.

Rude didn't take long, he expected it to be only half an hour before he made his way up the stairs to the presidents lodge, there he found a red head with his hands occupied by holding a cardboard box banging his head onto the door thinking he could get in that way.

"I tried to bite the knob but got my lips butting it hard instead; so don't call me an idiot!" The red head yelled as if Rude was three feet away from him when in reality he was right behind him giving him the 'eyebrow'.

He looked around the place, the couch was neat and the kitchen did not hold any sign of food splattered anywhere. It was quite calming to just see the place that hadn't been hit by Reno yet…Ah Reno.

He clasped his hand upon his temple thinking for a moment.

He was a helpless puppy just trying to find his way home; did he lose Elena? He looked helplessly at the locked wooden door that led to one of the bathrooms, the sound of the water dripping from the shower only made it worse.

Looking away from he allowed his signature shake of the head to be made before sitting nicely on the couch, he did not jump onto it or roughly sit. He softly sat down allowing his hands to rest on his knees as he thought.

The flowers were later taken by Elena; he figured she knew that it was from him from the calls from the other side of his office door he got lately. But if Elena was happier with Reno then he would let her go. He was a pathetic gentleman, too in love to see the truth.

Thinking quite hard about the topic made him not notice the blonde haired female exit the bathroom leaving wet footprints as she made her way to an occupied bedroom with her belongings. A beige towel clung neatly upon her figure as she closed the door behind her and fell to the ground biting her lips.

Nothing was said to her, was he avoiding her?

She remembered that terrible day, she was to blame. After the kiss Reno gave her the most absurd look and quickly dashed away locking his office door behind him and shutting away the curtains as he felt most protected from Elena and Tseng there. While the female of the two stayed in her spot now crouching down plucking a petal from the roses that were on the ground holding back a single tear.

Occupied with their own problems the two never seemed to notice the click of the door and the footsteps of their two comrades who one went quickly to the kitchen to fix himself a snack dumping his bag and cardboard box on the ground while the bald one went to see if he would get the spacious room this time.

Four hours past, and in those past three hours the house remained a dead silence without the pouring rain outside dripping upon the female resident's dry cleaning cloth which were once left out to dry but now trying to escape drowning in it's own waves.

The lodge held four figures; one with sharp description he had obtained upon a newspaper which he luckily saved somehow before the first drops fell. The second was weeping miserably as she watched her cloth soak into a messy puddle as she was too afraid to mess up her newly dry hair to save them. Third chose to hang like an idiot upon the railings of the inside stairs as his feet hang loosely having nothing support it as he was thinking the most. And fourth was a man trying to occupy his emoticons by starting business thus calling the boss (Rufus) to see if anything was needed to be done in Healin Lodge.

"I hope this mission starts soon, yo. This rain is depressing me" He stated bored as he finally let go of the railing and falling right in front of his bald headed comrade.

"You could have broken a leg" the man with the newspaper stated calmly as he tucked it under his arm and avoided the fact that he was a second close from having a red head ambush him to the ground.

"Would be more entertainment then this dump…Hey do you hear something?" Reno asked perking his ears up as he signaled his partner to say nothing even though he was the one needed to be reminded.

"Nothing" his partner mentioned before leaving him to figure out if his ears somehow got messed up from the graceful fall.

Upon the depart of his friend, he stuck a finger slightly in his left ear and started to shake it hoping to see if there was a problem, but then he heard the sound again.

"What the hell" he moaned slightly shutting up for a moment to listen.

"Psst!"

"Psst!"

His head tilted to his left slightly as he tried to figure out where the source of the sound was or what it was to start off with.

"Psst! Reno you deaf red head I'm over here!"

"That's an insult!" He sniffed finally finding the source; he didn't like what he saw. There finally wearing article of cloth which were to be precise her pants and dress shirt as she chose not to wear her suit. Her hair was tied back and she chose to wear flip flops. The insulting person watched Reno from behind a partly closed door peaking from its hole as she signaled him to come in.

Reno of Turks was of course a clumsy person at times, even a slow thinker but at that precise thinker he had enough common knowledge to try and not enter.

"Rude's calling me"

The female stopped for a moment and shook her head, "Reno, don't do this to me. I already apologized!" She said with a sigh.

"Don't do what?" He asked smartly trying to waste time as he kept a keen eye at the closed door Tseng was where he was talking to the president on the phone.

"Lie" she stated smartly back.

"And why would you think I was lying, Laney?" He asked with a smirk slightly calming down with her presence.

"Because Rude does not call, never has or will. He just comes up no matter how long the walk is" Elena said and once more signaled him to come in.

He let out a good laugh as he wiped away a tear and gave a nod, it wouldn't be that bad? What could she do anyways? Threaten him?

Upon entering he fell to the ground leaning against the wall, the resident of the room watched him with confusion.

"I find the floor comfy"

"Suit yourself" she told him as she proceeded upon sitting on her bed not wanting to waste another minute trying to figure out how he could be so…Different in everything.

He sat there impatiently watching the door hoping she would start soon, noticing his fidgeting she parted her lips to speak.

"I'm a terrible person, Ren-Ren"

"What kind of nickname is Ren-Ren! Can't we stick to Reno you deaf red head instead?"

"Funny"

"But the amusement isn't enough?"

"Yup"

"So keep going"

"Oh yeah, Tseng was never the blame"

"Wow you just found that out"

"What are you talking about?"

"No offence Laney, but you jumped to conclusions…."

"…And that's why I'm a terrible person Reno!"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…! Some support you are!"

"Just telling it as I see it"

"And you wonder why we never bring you to the so called 'girls night in'"

"So there is one!"

"Don't do this to me"

Letting out a laugh he shook his head enjoying the conversation they held as he found it entertaining that he was troubling her so, to be honest he was just glad that the kiss was put to rest. But of course two heads were turned when the rusty door knob began to turn and the door was pushed open to reveal him.

Reno could only take in a deep gulp, shit he was in trouble all right. He watched Tseng as he entered the room scanning the place without moving his neck. His eyes mostly were on Elena then Reno.

"I'll be leaving" Reno mentioned getting up as he quickly raced upwards and made his way to the door. Sadly he got stopped before he could pass the first in command.

"You're not going anywhere" the voice mentioned as fingers went in a pocket and pulled something out.

If it was possible, the emerald eyes would have grew that exact moment he saw the object that was pulled out.

"Tseng are you high?"

He shook his head.

"What's going on?" Elena asked getting up from her mattress to get a better view as she still didn't understand what was going on as she stated.

"Tseng? Elena?" Came a new voice in the hallway as footsteps followed to the room.

And that was when Reno noticed Tseng's finger push against the trigger at the object still pointing at the red heads chest and all went black as he heard a series of gun shots, shouts, footsteps and a door opening quickly and loudly.

**-ToBeContinued-**

**Authors note; Next chapter involves Lucrecia, Reeve, one trouble maker and its annoyed partner in crime.**


	19. Master, you're my slave!

**Wow we're already at the eighteenth chapter! I promised myself I wouldn't rest till I reached the twentieth one, seems like I have something up my sleeves for that certain chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eighteen– Master, you're my slave!**

Footsteps were heard madly as a figure with a worried expression raced around the streets, he avoided the stares and unusual looks given to him as whenever a person blocked his path he would kindly apologize before squeezing past.

His mouth had both lips pinned together not allowing or daring to allow a hole to form for his rude panting to be heard, he after all did run a great deal. Thoughts danced around his head as he wondered exactly what the man who called him meant.

Great locks of dark brown were clinging tightly as if hoping not to get left behind as he finally halt to a spot allowing the awkward squeak of his shoes sliding quite hard against the floor to be heard. He allowed the embarrassment to escape him as he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember exactly where he was suppose to be heading. His drapes of blue clung loosely on him as they finally calmed down from the wind hitting it as he ran around the place.

Raising a finger as if pointing out something, he allowed himself to step foreword as he noticed a group of children pass by him without looking to see if they broke someone's path, if he hadn't moved he expected a few bruises on the way they wildly chased around. His ears perked up suddenly as he turned around to find him, walking over he allowed his hands to be placed behind him as he tilted his head.

"So what exactly did you bring me here for? Doesn't seem like an emergency to me" he spoke eyes darting around the place expecting to find some kind of threat that he believed was the cause of his invite to arrive.

"What the hell are you talking about Tuesti?" The man asked looking wildly at him before shaking his head. "Oh sorry about acting as if it was, I knew that was the only way I could get you here quick"

"Is that so?" Reeve asked calmly wondering what was behind the group of children sitting and some standing as they clasped their hands together and giggled in unison every few minutes. A smile tugged on when he noticed Marlene one of the children.

The man next to Reeve didn't say anything for a while; he just watched holding a mischievous laugh which sounded as if he had pride on whatever he did.

"I apologize if I'm sounding rude, but why is it again that you brought me here, Barrett" Reeve asked breaking the silence between the two.

"Watch" the named man said before once more watching the hidden act.

Reeve feeling slightly clueless raised his head slightly upwards trying to catch whatever it was that was blocked by the children. He caught a glimpse of orange and purple and black.

Slightly taken back when Barrett pushed him closer, he adjusted himself before catching it. It was a puppet show, two socks. One purple, chose attacking the orange one that was helplessly crying for help in a very familiar voice. He knew very well that the reason he was brought here was not to only enjoy the child act so he figured the voice to be his only clue.

Walking back to Barrett, he watched him for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. Sadly, Barrett interrupted him before he could speak.

"Best listen 'cause I aint repeating" he stated.

_"Come on Barrett, can't we talk rational like adults?" The person cowered looking for help as he tried to keep his space from the named man._

_"Two options bitch. One I shoot you right here or…"_

_"I take the second option!" Cried the person interrupting Barrett without waiting to see what it was._

He listened to Barrett tell the story as he felt that some pieces were missing he of course was no idiot to ask Barrett and annoy the man.

"Is that so?" He asked the named man trying to hide the fact that he was still confused.

Getting a nod from Barrett he thought it would be best to find the answer secretly.

"Looks like the third play is done, thirty seven left" Barrett mentioned with a tone that sounded as if he was glad the person was suffering. Looking down, he noticed the innocent child tug wildly at his pants.

"Barrett can we get ice cream quick before the show starts again?" She pleaded clasping her hands together, upon getting a nod of approval she squealed happily before dragging Barrett with her to get the key of her affection.

Reeve was left alone, a few kids were scattered around the place as he placed his fingers to tug at his goatee and think. Who could be the suffering puppeteer? He guessed it was someone he most probably knew, but there were many answers and so little clues.

Finally he grew the courage to break his guessing act and made his way to the box that was decorated only with tiny pink handprints he guessed were most probably made by the children. Knocking gently at the container he heard a few mumbling previously that stopped when he chose to make noise.

Upon seeing the figure exit the box he couldn't honestly imagine what he saw.

"I see that the mission on getting some information with Red XII was delayed?" He asked trying to hard to keep a straight face when his eyes laid on the helpless feline who had both hands captured by puppet socks and one hanging on his crown which Reeve expected was a guest star.

"Reeve, you've got to get me out of here! Red went against me! He's watching the show with the kids! I have to do it thirty something more times! _Save me_" The cat pleaded helplessly choosing to fall on his knees as he clasped the two socks together as if Tuesti was his last choice.

"If I have heard right, it was your fault and you are paying the price" Reeve mentioned slightly feeling remorse for the cat but of course he knew if he interfered with actions Barrett did he would be the one punished in the end.

"They stole it!" The cat cried angrily as if upset on repeating his defending answers several times.

"But steal it from a child? Cait Sith, I thought I programmed you better" Reeve went on bending down to be eye level with the creature.

"Reeve doesn't do this to me…Who are you!"

The sun chose to set under the buildings as children allowed a yawn to escape from each of their mouth. They swollen hands red from all the clapping and their jaws tired from the entire tear jerking laughter. When all the adolescents chose to depart Reeve was found standing next to a tired feline who just slept on the ground crying about his painful hand from the evil kids who threw objects at the socks every single act.

He gave a nod to the man who carried the sleeping female who kept mumbling a few things on how there should be a sequel to the puppet show in her sleep. Reeve waved at the man who waved back a gun arm at him and departed.

Reeve allowed himself to stare at the feline and laugh gently at its state. Watching it gently get up he allowed a hand to hold the felines like a father to a child as he tugged gently which proved the point that he wanted the cat to follow him.

The cat biting off the sock from his free hand obeyed his master before stopping for a moment as his ears twitched nervously.

"Something wrong?" Reeve asked calmly stopping as he looked down at Cait Sith.

Not answering Reeve he kept looking around before noticing what it was.

"Red!" The cat cried happily running to his partner as he let go of his master's hand and raced to jump excitedly in front of the creature.

The feline's partner let out a smile as he found out every time he laid eyes upon the cat from now on he would only remember the sock show.

"I see you guys have reunited, come on let's go" the man mentioned watching the two before making his way walk north wise as the two creature followed after him.

Lucrecia plucked a grape from its stem as she popped it in her mouth innocently and swallowed it half. Her eyes darted to the three figures heading her direction. She placed the newly placed plucked grape back in the basket as she allowed a soft laugh to escape her lips when she noticed the excited cat race towards her screaming happily to Reeve thanks as it was possible his mouth was watering.

They were sitting on grassy land as the feline happily stared at all the extra food after all had enjoyed the snacks. Red XII had finished and chose to shut his eye lids gently and take a long awaited nap while Reeve and Lucrecia chose to have a conversation about general topics while Lucrecia cleaned up the mess on the cloth laid for them.

Cait Sith though was of course another topic as his eyes were searching around the horizon, finally finding nothing that would please him he walked over to Reeve and tapped the seated mans head.

"Reeve, Reeve?" The feline chirped happily.

Lucrecia upon hearing his voice looked up with a smile while Reeve looked up himself and gave a nod proving his attention to the feline was there.

"We didn't get any ice cream" he whined even though when he mentioned 'we' he really implied 'I'.

Shaking his head he slightly felt embarrassed by what Cait Sith mentioned for the fact he believed it was slightly insulting to Lucrecia who chose and brought all the food that day.

"I'm sure you're full. And anyways, what do you need with ice cream?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone, but Red XII looks like a perfect victim for a food fight target" the creature whispered into the man's ear even though it was in a hearing range to everyone there.

"Cait Sith, behave" he noted with a sigh escaping him.

That feline not taking the words said out loud by Reeve allowed his ears to shoot straight foreword and glare at him.

"I'll do whatever I want to do! To be honest it's I that should be giving the orders!" The cat mentioned in a childish manner as he stomped his foot on the ground.

The words of the cat only of course left Reeve to blink confused and Lucrecia to pretend that she was busy enough by cleaning the place that she hadn't heard anything. Clearing his voice, Reeve spoke once more after the shocked and confused phase he was once in.

"You should be giving the orders?" Asked the voice that did not come from the man's mouth, Tuesti was intending on saying something but it just seemed that Red XII had beaten him to it by asking the question directly to the furious creature.

"If I don't remember, just a screwdriver and Reeve could assemble you back to scraps" Red XII continued holding a smirk in his position that he was resting on only leaving Cait Sith with the open mouth.

He closed his mouth then opened it once more, which was the process the feline went through as the two sitting humans watched calmly but uncomfortably to see what the cat was going to do next.

"You did not say that!" He mentioned angrily as he jumped next to Lucrecia and picked up the piece of cake she cut for Reeve before tossing it at the direction of the red creature.

There Cait Sith sat licking away the tasteful sensation of the ice cream melting onto his paw as he let a smile escape him.

"Thanks Reeve, you really didn't have to do that!" He exclaimed joyfully before licking away.

"I think I kind of had to" the man spoke calmly as he looked behind him to see her try and brush away the icing from the poor red creature who was glaring daggers at the cat. Right after the cake toss a melee of punches were thrown around from the two Red XII and Cait Sith. Reeve luckily was able to calm the cat down by bribing him with desert while Red XII chose to calm down right after the feline started acting sickly innocently to get the offer he was asked.

Leaving the feline to enjoy his tastes of sensation he walked over to Lucrecia and sat down next to her as they watched Red XII lick away icing from his paw.

"Well at least it didn't end up in a massive disaster" she noted kindly as she looked towards him and gave a smile.

"Yes it didn't, but there is one thing troubling me indeed" Reeve stated calmly feeling as if he was the parent to the two creatures who were if left alone would end up killing each other.

"What's troubling you?" Lucrecia asked getting his attention from the first syllable she spoke, it was gift he figured.

Reeve of course chose to say nothing as he was trying to figure out how to point it out in the first place.

"By any chance is it the fact that Cait Sith treats you like a parent?" Lucrecia asked softly.

Reeve only chose to have a laugh escape him as he shook his head, "How I wish that was true my love, but the real reason is the fact that Cait Sith treats me like a slave" he stated with a shake of his head. Oh well, guess he'd have to live with that cat for nine more years of before he found the screwdriver that the feline chose to deviously hide from him.

**-TOBeContinued-**

**Author's note – Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I can't honestly say anything because I'll just spill what I have planned for the later chapters due to my blabber mouth traits! XD**

**Next chapter involves the continuing of the Turks story. Who was the new voice in the hallway heading to Elena's room? Did Tseng shoot Reno? What's going to happen to the lovable red head?**

**You'll just have to wait and see! XD**

**As for ichi-nana-hachi I'm interested but I do know that I'm sure you're talented after all if you weren't you wouldn't have thought of a story. **


	20. Disappointments Come Around Every Corner

**Hopefully this chapter answers most of your questions on the cliffhanger I left off in chapter seventeen. Sorry it took so long, but I'm back! )**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters or anything that revolves around Final Fantasy 7 has ever belonged to me but will always be credited by Square-Enix.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – Disappointments come around every corner**

It was cold, just feeling the gun's tip against the chest was enough to kill him. The hatred, Reno saw so much of it in Tseng's doe brown eyes. The goner, was it too late?

He tried to remember the scene when it happened, there he stood the gun was already pointing at his chest as he tried to talk the first in command out of it so he could save himself. Then the voice outside the room was heard, it wasn't Rude but it wasn't just one person from the number of footsteps he heard. Then he saw the finger pressure on the trigger as he shut his eyelids tight. A door opening, gunshots, voices, screaming and something falling to the ground was heard.

But what came in what order?

Great, he was being a detective in his possible last minutes on the planet or he could be just dead as he tried to figure out the scene after he blacked out. Before he got to investigating, the thought of being dead made him think of it first. He never did ever sit down and ask himself, _Hey if I die; what's going to happen after that?_ The least thoughts of his death he presumed were being in an endless dream not dwelling on his possible murder.

Getting back to the scene, he tried to remember the order. Yes he did remember the door slamming open first along with the gunshots and screaming before voices were heard. But those things did happen in a shot time period; he guessed the maximum was two minutes.

So if he died, it was a quick death. Interesting, not the best way to die but at least some drama was involved. He was always worried that he might just die by being an idiot when off or on a mission. But that idea did only cross his mind when he saw the gun being pulled out of the Turks pocket.

Everything was so quiet; he remembered his life flashing before him. Not of course the corny way authors and movies tell it. It was quick; he remembered it even though there wasn't much.

He wondered what happened to Tseng and the others after that, he wondered if it got ugly. Maybe they all killed each other because they were so upset that he, Reno the Great, was gone from their life and they had no other purpose to live. Yes Reno had a great mind for imaginations.

If he could, he would have let out a laugh and let out a smart remark that was most probably going to really get him dead. His mind hurt from all the thoughts racing through him. Wait a minute, how could his brain hurt when he was goner, dead, no more?

And that was when his thoughts ended and his eye lids opened to reveal his emerald eyes.

The murderer, egad would he really be labeled that way? He felt cold; in a dark way it chilled his spine quickly and made his image darken. He didn't want this to happen, nor did he? The feelings inside him were trying to say something, but he didn't want to hear them.

He was like an alibi, no wait the alibi was not the murderer. But he was innocent, no an innocent person didn't even shoot the hell out of his comrade. He didn't want a blood fest to come; he just…Wanted to get her back. Hearing the two together didn't make him snap that he was enraged, it was more of a saddening snap inside him deep down. He was close to turning the gun against his chest if he didn't shoot the life out of the red head quick enough.

He watched calmly with hatred as the figure fell to the ground, that was when a massive amount of weight got off his chest. He turned to see Rude entering holding the first frown that was there because he was upset. He spoke but nothing made sense to Tseng, he had his attention now to the screaming yet tear eyed blonde female cowering in the corner.

He couldn't see her anymore, he had hurt her. But he couldn't see Rude either; that left his eyes on the ground where the lifeless strands of crimson hair laid connected to the non living. He bent down; he saw that the pale complexion turned a paler shade. The thin lips were parted but the eye lids were shut tight hiding the true emerald windows from the world forever. He saw the gun that had dropped close by on the ground then at the figure resting on the ground next to him. His eyes caught the wound.

"How could you?" She screamed as she was now in the ground having her face in her palms blaming herself for all the happenings. She felt her hands moist from the salty tears dancing off her cheeks.

Her brown eyes fell to the body on the ground that lay lifeless, she mouthed its name; Reno.

The bald man of the three watched the scene staring at the figure that had fallen on the ground, he saw the red substance on the shirt and the closed eyes; he left the room not wanting to face anymore.

Tseng just stood up leaving the female to soak away her feelings and the red head unable to do anything, he was a goner.

Yes, that was the scene if Tseng had shot Reno in time.

That was when the scene was unfolded back to when the red head saw the fingers pressure against the trigger. His eyes shut tight. Then the door banged against the wall as it was left open. A person stood in the doorway; he must have been the person responsible for the voice outside in the hallway calling two of the Turks previously. He himself had chosen to have a gun wrapped under his hands. Fingers ready to press on the trigger. _The sound of the door opening._

He didn't fret on waiting the new person; he pressed the trigger hard as the sound of the bullet shooting was heard. It was aimed at Tseng's hand making the gun by the responsibility of the bullet fly off his hand. _The gunshot._

The sound of the gunshot was enough to the fragile female as she clasped her hands on her ears and shut her eyes tight parting her lips to let out a scream thinking it was the red head that got shot. _The scream._

"You may be Turks, but I will not accept such behavior; especially when you are guests in my lodge" the firm voice of the person who shot the gun out of Tseng's hand spoke hiding his own weapon back in his pocket allowing his sharp, blue eyes to scan every face in the room. _The voice._

"Sir?" Tseng asked in a shaking voice indeed as he stared with his lips parted unsure what to do before he quickly got his mind sent back to him, bowing down he kept himself in that position waiting to see what the higher ranked man would do.

There was sudden silence that was when Reno finally opened his eyes and quickly tackles Tseng to the ground.

"You were fucking hell going to shoot me if you could have?" He asked angered as he chose to pin the first in command to the ground before being easily pushed off and falling to the ground next to the Wutain Turk.

"Sir, I apologize about the happening that has occurred upon the time of 1300." Tseng quickly stated as he jumped up avoiding brushing away the dust from his pants.

A sigh escaped Rufus before shaking his head seeing a strand of his blonde hair fall upon the space between his two eyes, "I honestly have no time to deal with you children. Though I am most disappointed by you Tseng; I usually expected more of you. Now come, we have business to complete" Rufus stated calmly before turning around leaving the room as if just a few seconds ago a funeral might have came to.

Nodding, Tseng looked at Elena's direction who stood there with fear not sure what to do but most she held shock as she fell upon her mattress and stared at the down part of her palms thinking she could find an answer there. And with knowing she would not give him the attention he wished for, he left following after the man who saved him from making the biggest mistake in his life.

Rufus was found resting on a couch, legs crossed as he calmly flipped through pages reading unentertaining documents before raising an eyebrow when Tseng entered the room.

"I feel like it was slightly over acted" he chuckled with a tilt of his head.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tseng asked confused walking closer and sitting on a chair closes by.

"I doubt anyone else will overhear us so enough with the act" Rufus stated now frowning.

"I understand. Sir, thank you for helping me" Tseng pointed out.

"It was my pleasure though next time you point a gun at Reno, I'll be supporting you and darn well pray you actually shoot him" Rufus chuckled once more with a mysterious smirk forming upon him slowly against each word in the conversation. "One more thing, by any chance did you take out the bullets from fear that I wouldn't have come in time and you might just have to shoot him?"

"Yes, sir"

"Very well, I presume my part in this little scam has been completed?" Rufus asked once more.

"Yes, sir"

"Well I had much fun in being a part of it, even if it wasn't meant to be amusing; I found Reno's face expressions to be the highlight of the day" Rufus noted with a chuckle before looking back at Tseng, "Mind getting me a drink?" He asked blinking slightly as he waited for a reply.

"Yes, sir" and with that Tseng chose to depart.

"Such an unusual person he is. Just hope whatever he's scheming is working" Rufus muttered before turning back to the documents.

A figure was found shivering, hidden underneath a wooden table as her hands were covered over her raven head. She had the gunshot, even though it had been half an hour since the hurdling sound; she still held fear over whether it was going to return.

"Why did I listen to Rufus and come along?" She whined miserably to herself as she didn't dare open her eyelids to reveal her emerald eyes. She just was positioned there crouched underneath the furniture shivering from fear…But of course; she bit her lip upon hearing footsteps heading towards her.

_"What do I do? What if I'm next? Like that monster…." _Her chain of thoughts halted upon remembering the creature she dared herself to see on the tube a few days ago. Obviously she still hadn't recovered from the fictional yet gruesome creature and therefore parted her lips letting out a ear-whacking scream.

The footsteps now lead the conclusion that they were heading in a faster speed rate towards her. This only led the female to scream louder until finally she felt a warm hand muffle her voice. Shaking with fear; she finally opened her eyes to find a set of new emerald eyes stare at her with confusion.

When he noticed her calm down, he finally let his fingers leave her lips as he got up from sitting on the ground and proceeded on leaving.

Yuffie feeling the flush of crimson reach her cheeks; she debated upon whether she should talk to him after the incident that had occurred a few days ago. Finally she did;

"You look like you've seen a ghost" she pointed out noticing him to be paler then usual as she jumped out of her spot once banging her head on the table before getting up and stretching herself. She was after all crouched in that position for a while. It seemed like she had forgotten about the gunshot already.

"Well you would have" he pointed out finally stopping, he himself remembered the incident. He was drunk and foolish; but he didn't regret saying all he did that day. That made it harder for him to look her in the face; thus he chose to look at his shoes still keeping his back to her.

"I would have?" She asked blinking slightly before it finally occurred to her that perhaps Reno & the gunshot had a connection. "Did something shoot you?" She asked, Reno seemed alright; but it was best to ask.

"Long story, but I'm fine" he pointed out finally turning around slightly warming up to her. "Why do I have a feeling that's not the only reason why you're still standing here?" He questioned her now crossing his arms as he waited for a reply.

She fidgeted for a moment; she really didn't want to hold any other conversation with him. But she knew why he said that; he was reminding her.

"Reno…I don't want any bad blood between us; alright?" She asked.

He just watched her for a moment then spoke, "I don't want any 'bad blood' between us either. But if you're trying to make me forget everything; that I can't" he told her.

"Why?" She asked finally allowing her pupils to fall on his eyes not knowing that it was harder for him to look back at her.

"Because…." He stopped for a moment looking back at her, when he chose to speak of course; a figure entered the room.

"Yuffie; is everything alright? I could have sworn I heard you scream a few minutes ago" the blonde president that had just entered the room stated.

"Oh no, it was just the television in the other room" Yuffie lied with a smile eying the glass Rufus was holding.

He gave a nod before noticing Reno, "I hope you have recovered from the previous conflict"

"Yes, sir. Though I wouldn't be able to get a holiday if I said I wasn't?" Reno asked with a smirk.

"Never, even if you happened to actually get shot" Rufus scoffed but held a smile in the end. "Well, I need to attend a few meetings…I need two of you to stay here while two of you to follow me" he started before stopping a moment and turning to Yuffie.

"It will be an overnight assignment so I need you to stay here; I pray you will wake up in the morning. Or I'll just leave you and go back to Edge without you" he stated with a tone that hid if he was joking or being serious. He then returned to Reno.

_"Staying overnight here?"_ Yuffie thought blinking for a moment, it didn't seem so bad might be actually fun…But then when she remembered the third person in the room; Reno, she prayed he would be one of the Turks assigned to go with Rufus.

"So who's going and who's staying?" Reno finally asked Yuffie's mental question as the young president remembered and gave a nod.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that one; I will surely take Tseng & leave Rude behind" Rufus pointed out as Yuffie blinked, it was a risk. She would have to be lucky for Elena so stay behind.

"Elena hasn't been through any missions so far so I'm taking her and leaving you behind…Understood? Everyone else knows of the mission. We will leave directly after an hour so I pray you will help everyone who is going to depart" Rufus pointed out to Reno before leaving.

"And make sure to find a room for Yuffie" came the voice of the young president from the other room before everything fell silent.

The pale Turk chose to take it all in; he wasn't needed to work this time! Alas he was going to receive the break he wished to get. Though when his emerald eyes fell on Yuffie; he couldn't help but allow his smirk to shine.

"You're not going?" She asked praying she would hear the answer she craved for as she didn't believe what Rufus previously said.

"Nope" he stated emotionless as he left her in the room to most probably wander around the place.

"Someone up there wants me to suffer" she stated with a sniff. If Rufus was at least here she wouldn't need to have even talked to Reno….Not good….

**-TOBECONTINUED-**


End file.
